Castiel Time to Go Home
by irishiiiz97739
Summary: Chuck is back in heaven after his sabbatical with his sister Amara and he is not happy with what he finds. So, he sends Barachiel, the Archangel responsible for all of the Guardian Angels to retrieve Castiel. For he is the last angel being called home to answer for his part in the war between the Angels. Saying goodbye will be the hardest thing Castiel has ever done.


Thank you for checking out my Supernatural fanfic. I am not a writer and have never claimed to be but I do like to write my stories regardless. Please excuse any: grammatical, punctuation and spelling errors.

KGP

 **CASTIEL**

The Grand Tetons took over nine millions years to reach the lofty heights they currently occupy. They are the physical evidence of a violent past that included powerful earthquakes, which heaved large slabs of granite skywards and over the millennia. Those slabs eventually piled high enough to create one of earth's greatest mountain ranges. Of course, to the lone figure that sat in a rigid pose with eyes closed in the center of a mountain meadow covered in newly blooming wildflowers, he knew all of this...he was a witness to some of God's effort when he set in motion the events needed to create these particular mountains. Of course, things have been much quieter geophysically speaking, and hardly a rumble occurs anymore. Castiel he sensed everything was just about right and that is was now safe to be free and with that thought, Heaven's most impudent angel released himself from the vessel once known as Jimmy Novak. Rising up in the angelic blue light of his grace, Castiel took the opportunity to intertwine his essence with the moving air and allow it to be carried along as the current traveled through the meadow. Brushing him up against the softness of the flowers and the occasional hardness of an upturned rock. Few humans have made it this far up the into mountain range to visit the isolated meadow and its inhabitants and for Castiel, it had become over the millennia one of his favorite places to visit and after he became a permanent fixture inside Jimmy Novak's body, it also became a place was where he could escape the confusing world of mortals and their unpredictable emotions. Castiel's wasn't new to the chaotic world of mankind. He had a history with the inhabitants of earth that begins as far back to when the first denizen from the deep were tossed out of the soupy sea and up on to its earliest rocky shore and were clever enough to figure out they could use their rigid fins to crawl across its terrain for a morsel to eat. It also happened to be the moment his older brother the Archangel Barachiel began to tell him of God's plan for him. Little did he know that plan would include spending the last nine years of his tenure here on earth in the company of two brothers who also happened to be hunters and who also became his family. Now, as he reflected on the path he traveled and how convoluted the track had become. Castiel wondered with great sadness on how it ended up with him shunned by his family in heaven. Unnerved with the path his thoughts were taking Castiel refocused his energy to the surrounding meadow and unbidden his thoughts turned to the past once again.

He still understood his purpose, his mission. He was to be a soldier of heaven, defender of mankind, a warrior for God and more importantly, to love humanity as much as he loved God. Castiel had proven himself to be more than proficient in all of his duties. As a proven soldier, he rose through the ranks under Michael's command. Serving with distinction in several battles, some of battles that never made it into mankind's biblical lore but there were some battles that did make it into lore. Chief among them, the battle that was fought between the armies of Heaven and Satan and it was this battle that cast Lucifer from Heaven permanently and put Heaven's most impudent guardian angel on all of the Archangel's radar. His reputation had always been one of being a fierce warrior and had even been known as a brutal one but he never really carried out orders in a way that they were intended. Often times, he would look for ways to minimize any casualties or damage done. He always believed that redemption could be attained through reflection. So, when given an order to punish those who committed acts that were perceived as transgressions against their Father. Castiel would often look for ways to save those who he thought could be redeemed before rushing in and slaughtering in their Father's name. This often flew in the face of Michael or direct his Commander Barachiel and their expectations of Castiel. He could not remember what had caused him to change and he suspected he had Naomi to thank for that. But he began to have doubts about what they did on earth in their Father's name and it didn't help that there were rumors being circulated by the Cherubim, that their Father had not been the one actually giving the orders anymore. The Cherubim hinted that God had decided to take a vacation and that no one knew exactly where he had gone. This all started after his first stint on earth working directly with modern mankind, a boy named David became his first charge as a guardian angel. It was watching this boy grow to manhood and then create a nation that allowed Castiel to see mankind's potential and there fore worth risking everything to save them. So he began to use subtle ways to subvert any orders that were given that conflicted with his new found loyalty to humans. And when the rumors about their Father appeared to be true, that he had in fact left for parts unknown with no instructions, no information nothing...just a huge void. Well, it hit the first order of angels, the Archangels especially hard. For there was no order of angels more tightly connected their Father than the first order. Except for Lucifer, he saw it as an opportunity. And as the length of time grew with no word, that void began to grow even larger and more ominous because the Archangels were left to their own devices and it was Lucifer who began whispering from his cage and he began to find away to fill the void with his own desires, Castiel, had no doubt that Lucifer saw the weakness in his Brothers and began to whisper lies about God and the reasons for his absence to the lesser angels and cherubim. Then as their doubts grew he fed them seditious ideas and when those took hold and it wasn't long before Lucifer got his first visit from his curious Brother: Rafael and it was with that visit. The seeds to take earth back for the angels began to take root in heaven.

Feeling his mood change, Castiel refocused his energy back to the meadow and all of the beauty blossoming before him. He never mentioned his place for meditation to the Winchester brothers. He told himself it was his way of keeping his celestial self separated from humanity and all of its baggage. Mentally he chuckled to himself as he realized he just used a human colloquialism. Courtesy of the Winchester's.

Every so often he would turn his attention back to his vessel to make sure no animal had become inquisitive enough to approach and bother the empty shell. Once a bear had wondered over to try and get a closer look. Castiel had gently given the idea to the bear that it would be unsafe for it to get close enough to examine the human and the bear changed direction away from the vulnerable vessel.

Castiel reached the outer edges of the meadow and stopped, a bee hive had been created in the heart of an old log and Castiel could not help but stop and admire their efficiency in working together, each inhabitant serving their purpose in the hive upkeep. Castiel, having no sense of time as he watched the hive, slowly began to sense another presence in the meadow. Still focused on the bees and their travels around the meadow and its nectar filled flowers, Castiel refocused some of his energy away from the hive and began to search the meadow for the new arrival. He was sure it was here but it was being elusive, like it was trying to avoid detection. Cas was not alarmed or worried because he did not sense any danger, only curiosity. Reluctantly, he began to retreat back towards his vessel. Slowly circling the immobile figure, Castiel began to coalesce around his physical transport and paused. He wanted to make one last sweep around the meadow trying to get a fix on any threat. Sensing no threat, he slowly reentered the body via the slightly parted lips of his human vessel: Jimmy Novak. Castiel paused before opening his eyes and reached out with his angel senses, trying to get a better handle on the other energy now sharing his meadow retreat. He knew now the visitor was of celestial origin like himself and even though it was attempting to mask its identity and location Castiel remained still with his eyes closed and face turned upward and waited for his visitor to make the first move. He did not have to wait very long.

 **MESSENGER FROM CHUCK: BARACHIEL**

"Hello Brother. It has been a long time."

Castiel opened his eyes to a vibrant blue sky and after a brief moment of being disoriented, Castiel turned his head towards the voice coming from his left side and immediately tensed. Standing a few yards away in the guise of an elderly black man he instantly recognized his older brother and the God's Commander of the Guardian Angels: the Archangel Barachiel.

Adjusting the angle of his body slightly so that his sword hand was hidden from the man standing to his left Castiel remained silent as he stared and gave a slight nod in response to his arrival. Ready to let his blade drop should the man make in threatening moves in his direction.

Seeing the basic defensive stance, Barachiel raised his hands in a placating gesture but stopped short as he noticed Castiel flick his hidden sword hand and the familiar sound of an Angel's Blade slide into place. "My brother. I promise you, I am not here to bring you harm. Though I can understand why you give pause to my arrival."

Castiel studied the dark weathered face of the powerful angel's chosen vessel, searching for a sign of deceit or intent. Realizing effort would be futile because of who and what his friend was, Castiel made the choice to trust his instincts about a friendship that went back to the day of his creation.

Pulling the blade back up into his arm, Castiel slowly approached the man and as he did he opened his arms to embrace his much missed friend. Then, quite unexpectedly, when Castiel felt himself become wrapped in his brother's embrace in reciprocal fashion, the years of pain and longing for what had been lost in heaven rose up and flooded his mind and body. Causing his body to collapse into that of Barachiel's and when Barachiel gripped him tight and held him close, Castiel remembered who and what he was and allowed himself to do something he hadn't allowed himself to do before now. He wept.

Barachiel was moved by his most trusted captain's display of emotion and as he held his brother tight against the frail body of his vessel, the Archangel himself wept right along with him.

Complements of their Father, Barachiel knew all too well what had transpired in heaven and here in earth. When their brother angels made their plans and plotted their course to take over both heaven and earth by creating a new apocalypse. Their biggest mistake had been the stupid belief that they could control Castiel and bring him to their side and when he resisted, nay, fought back. This poor angel, his best and fiercest warrior had suffered immeasurably for his refusal to disobey their Father's commandment to the angels of heaven. Love humanity as much as they loved him. Protect them from evil. Left with no recourse they went after Castiel and how he suffered at the hands of the his own Brother and Sisters in their ill conceived desire to retake Earth and give it back to Heaven: Metatron, Naomi, Uriel, Rafael, Zackariah, Michael and Lucifer. Even God's own sister the Amara, had her own turn at Castiel. Although, he was only her target because Castiel foolishly gave his vessel over to Lucifer and it was Castiel who suffered for her efforts and was there for every moment of the torture alongside Lucifer. Barachiel felt the sadness and weariness pour from his friends body.

"Come brother" Barachiel said softly "Let's release these vessels for now and see each other as we are. We have lots to discuss my friend."

Regaining his composure and stepping back from his friend, Castiel could only nod and with a exhaled breath, tilted his head slightly backwards his eyes staring at the sky and parted his lips to allow his Grace to escape the confines of the human vessel once known as Jimmy Novak.

They did not leave the flower filled meadow, they merely rose above it and coalesced their energy and if it could have been measured. It would have been measured as encompassing not only the meadow but up into the mountains beyond. Their energy simply existed and to the wildlife it was unnoticed as were the empty vessels.

After settling into the more familiar form once again, Castiel looked to his brother. His confusion and sadness sensed by the other.

"Castiel..." before he could begin Barachiel was cut off by Castiel

"Where have you been, Brother? Why did you not come back...to help?" the emotion behind his question hurt Barachiel. Because he knew what he really meant was: why weren't you here to help...to help me?

"Castiel, I want you to believe me when I tell you that if I could have been here, I most definitely would have been at your side. Standing against my brothers and their stupid plan. But, as you know, Michael gave me orders sending me out to the edge of the expanse where the universe ends. Where the Darkness had been imprisoned with the excuse that the confines to which our Father had placed his sister the were becoming unsteady. He was convinced it had to do with Father's absence"

"Did you not suspect?"

"Why would I? I trusted my Michael. He was my commander. I had no idea what he and Lucifer had been plotting. So I went as I was commanded." hoping for some understanding "I believed him when they said the Darkness was trying to take advantage of God's absence and break free of her imprisonment. He was concerned that she was going to be successful." Barachiel paused only this time it was because the next part was a difficult admission "I made the mistake of trusting our brother too, Castiel. I failed to see the real motive behind his orders. I was blinded by my devotion to Michael and I did not see the trap he set but I should have, Castiel" with some frustration now riding in his voice he continued "I heard the rumors about a plot to return the age of angels and restore our dominion over Earth. They wanted to take it all back to the way it was before Eden." hoping for some understanding from his trusted friend. He continued "In a million years and I mean that literally Castiel. I would not have thought that Michael would have agreed to fight Lucifer again in their efforts to reclaim from mankind what Father had given them. But Michael knew, with me here and my job... my purpose as the Archangel of Devine law, Commander of the Guardian Angels. He knew I would not allow for it. So he and the others put into motion their plan to be rid of me. They came up with the only workable plan. Send me out on a fools errand to the only possible threat big enough to pull me and the largest contingent of guardian angels away from earth and heaven." Barachiel let the sarcasm fill his words "Michael convinced me that he was concerned about Amara taking advantage of Father's absence and that Castiel, is all it took to fool me."

Castiel listened to Barachiel's explanation and asked "But you were there. How did she still get out?"

"Yes, Castiel. Lucifer refuses to confess even to Father about how he pulled it off but somehow with somethings they bound me and the other angels" Barachiel replied with more harshness in his voice than he had meant to "it happened so quickly, Castiel. We had barely arrived. When we were bound and rendered immobile and as Amara broke free all we could do was watch has she left us behind." Barachiel let the anger seep deeper into his voice as he continued his story.

"Over four hundred thousand angels held, Castiel. Imagine the power involved with such a spell."

"Well, they did bind Death to help with their little plot. So I can imagine they could have figured away to get you and the rest of the angels." Castiel with some sympathy in his voice.

"They bound Death?" Barachiel said with some incredulity his own tone changing from anger to some relief when he heard the change in Castiel's voice "Wow, that took some real chutzpah." Castiel gave a brief smile in agreement.

Barachiel decided to take advantage of Castiel's slight mood change and took advantage of it. As an angel he had visited taverns, and ancient vendors selling ale and wines but it was the more recent invention of mankind that he wanted to taste...hard liquor and he wanted to try one of mankind's greatest hang outs...a dive bar "Castiel my friend, as much as I am enjoying the scenery of this magnificent creation of our Fathers. How about we return to our vessels and change our venue just a bit, to a more social setting if you understand my meaning"

Castiel understood Barachiel perfectly, one of Barachiel's favorite invention's from mankind had always been their creative recipes for alcohol.

"Yes. We can do that. I know a place."

The two angels returned to their respective vessels and when Castiel looked over towards Barachiel. Who was rolling his shoulders as if to adjust the fit of his vessel, he merely said "Follow me"

With soft fluttering sound, the two men appeared at the edge of a muddy parking lot for a local diner slash dive bar. Castiel had chosen this because even though it was closer to the Winchester's bunker, it was not frequented by the Winchester brothers much due to as Dean put it "dry as a hockey puck hamburgers" .

A soft rain was falling and the two men stared across the damp parking lot where just a couple of cars huddled close together near the only source of light, a lamp post jammed into the ground at the lots center. The building itself was a low-roofed stucco structure located on the far side of the parking area, it's entry was lit by a neon sign flickering over the oaken door letting anyone who was interested know that the place was open and ready for business. Looking over at Barachiel, Castiel could see the impish smile cross the old man's face as he thought about what was waiting for him inside. Meeting his gaze, Barachiel gave a little wink as he took the first step and led the way across the wet pavement towards the light.

They entered the dimly lit room through a heavy oaken door and scanned the interior for a place to sit. They didn't have to look very hard. Except for the two patrons sitting at the bar conversing with the bartender. They had their choice of seating throughout the rest of the dimly lit room. Grabbing Barachiel's arm, Castiel guided the angel to a table located furthest away from the jukebox and the horrible sound it made. Over at the bar there were three men who stared as they watched the unusual duo make their way into the room. Nodding in their direction, after settling Barachiel into one of the wooden chairs. Castiel sat down heavily in the one opposite his friends. "Do you know what you want?" Barachiel took a deep breath and seemed to ponder the question for a moment and as if coming to a momentous decision he replied "Yes. I would like to have a whiskey." Nodding at his choice Castiel having been to many types of bars now with the Winchesters, knew this was not a table side service kind of place. He pushed himself back to his feet and made his way over to the bar to place their order. Looking around as he waited for their order, Castiel couldn't help but recall the number of times he and the Winchesters had been in places similar to this one. Making plans for whatever evil they were going up against or just as friends passing the time together in camaraderie. The bartender finished pouring the whiskey and placed the open bottle of beer on the glossy bar top in front of Castiel. Reaching into his coat pocket Castiel retrieved the leather case that held the plastic card Sam had given him to pay for things when he needed to. Handing the card over he said in his best imitation of Dean "run a tab, please" The bar tender nodded and took the card. Castiel picked up the drinks and walked back over to the table. Placing the glass of amber liquid in front of Barachiel, Castiel took his place in the chair opposite his friend. Raising his glass towards Castiel, Barachiel brought the glass towards his lips pausing briefly to take in the aroma of its contents. Closing his eyes Barachiel took a sip and shivered.

"Well?" Castiel asked. Remembering all too well his own first experience drinking an alcohol called; tequila. He was curious at the angels reaction to the liquid that was much different to the ancient wines and ales made a millennia ago.

"Oh, I cannot tell you how much I have wanted to try this." opening his dark eyes to look at the blue eyes across from him "Did you know Castiel, that I would sneak down here and visit just so I could have a little taste of this divine invention...alcohol. Although, it was a long time ago."

"No...there was talk but none of us actually knew for sure" he replied

Smiling Barachiel said "Oh yeah. Rafael used to come with me and we would have so much fun." growing solemn at the thought of what was a good memory but one that would not be repeated any time soon and he said as much to Castiel. "Now, I doubt we will be doing anything like that again for the next millennia or so"

Castiel had stiffened at the mention of Rafael and could only nod and took a sip from his beer. They sat in silence each enjoying their beverage of choice until Castiel's thoughts began to get the better of him. Finally he asked the one question that had been sitting on his mind since Barachiel told his story of capture.

Trying to sound nonchalant in order to hide his concern Castiel asked "Barachiel, how are things in heaven now? I used to get some news on angel radio but recently I haven't heard anything. Of course, I assume you know, that I am considered fallen and I am afraid my acceptance back up into heaven is probably out of the question. But at least I did get the news from up there and stay up with current events." Looking down and sounding a bit lost he continued "I fear they may have taken that away now as well."

Barachiel heard the sadness return to Castiel and tried to reply "Brother..." before he could continue though, Castiel interrupted as if he really didn't want to hear the other angel's answer. The concern in his eyes as he asked the question Barachiel dreaded to answer "Barachiel, why have you come?"

Somberly, Barachiel stared back at the man before him and placed his drink back down on the table and paused before answering "I am here Castiel because Father sent me down here to fetch you."

"Fetch me?"

"Yes, Castiel. Father has returned to heaven after his little reunion with his sister and I can tell you. Though he looked rested. He was still all about the wrath and the fury and Brother! When he saw what had been done in his absence. That wrath was in full bloom with plenty of fury to go with it." Blowing out a gust of air, Barachiel rolled his eyes and shook his head as if he were replaying the events in his head "Castiel, just be thankful you were here and not there."

Curious now Castiel asked "What happened?"

"Well, the first thing he did was bring all of the plotters of the Apocalypse together and doled out his particular kind of justice to each one." Looking down at his empty glass Barachiel wanted a distraction before he continued "Could we get another?"

Castiel tried to hide him impatience at the timing of his request but nodded and stood up and as he did so, he reached over to pick up the empty glass. "I will be right back" Barachiel used the time to study his friend as he stood at the bar ordering drinks. Wondering at how the angel seemed to move so comfortably in the world of mortals. "Maybe it wont be so bad" he said softly to himself. He watched as his friend approached carrying their drinks. Taking his from Castiel he again raised the glass and took a sip. Castiel waited before asking his question again.

"What did you mean fetch me?

Castiel...I am to bring you back to face the accusations levied against you and for your role in the Apocalypse and the subsequent events."

Castiel stared back at his friend and could only nod his head at the full understanding of his words. He understood that he was not without guilt in everything that had happened both here on earth and in heaven and even though he knew his intentions were well intended. The outcomes had been disastrous. Outwardly, Castiel tried to remain calm and not give away the sudden panic he felt. His mind started racing through a hundred different scenarios with outcomes that ended badly for him. After a moment of silence Castiel asked with more calm in his voice than he really felt.

"When must I go back?"

Hesitating just a moment Barachiel answered "Soon. I have been instructed to give you thirty hours to say your farewells. Then I will return for you and I will take you to heaven and you will face our Father and answer for your role in all that happened"

Castiel took another drink from his beer and drew his hand across his lips. His mind racing at the thought of having to leave everything...everyone behind. Suddenly, a pain he had not felt before began to grow in his chest and he began to feel as if the air surrounding him had become thin. The change in Castiel's state did not go unnoticed.

"Castiel? Your vessel looks unwell." Castiel swallowed hard and suddenly a phrase by humans came to mind "rip the band-aide off". He recalled the time and effort Sam Winchester took to explain the meaning behind it. He called it an allegory. Castiel with the fear of seeing the humans he had come to love above all others and telling them good bye for the last time. He impetuously decided now was the time to "rip off his band-aide" and looked back at Barachiel as he blurted out. "What if I were to say I was ready now?"

Barachiel suppressed a smile as Castiel asked his question. Father had told Barachiel that Castiel would try to throw himself on the sword and that this or something very similar would have been the fallen angel's response and that he was not to under any circumstances, allow Castiel leave before the alloted count down of thirty hours had passed.

"No Castiel. You will wait for the time to expire and I will come for you. Father was adamant that I give you time to say goodbye to 'the Boys' as he phrased it."

Castiel pushed his half empty beer away and slumped back in his chair a defeated angel.

"Why?" was all he could ask in a defeated voice. Barachiel hesitated to answer and instead studied the vessel sitting across from him. Refusing to meet his eyes as he waited for the andwer to his question. Finally, he spoke with a firmness that was tinged with finality.

"Castiel" the man across from him did not look up opting instead to stare at the dirty table in front of him. "Because, Father commands it." Barachial began to speak softly in the language of Angel's and at the sound of his voice. Castiel snapped his head up and looked into the eye's across from his own. Instantaneously, Castiel's instincts as a soldier serving for scores of millennia under the Archangel caused him to sit more upright and he was immediately at attention listening to his commanding officer.

"You will say good bye and you will return and answer for what you did in heaven...the slaughter of our brothers and sisters, here on earth...the innocents. The Leviathan. All while you were calling yourself the New God...a false God." Barachiel's statement caught Castiel off guard. Internally, his panic was replaced by guilt as the charges were given back to him. Externally though, he remained a soldier.

Sitting back in his own chair. Allowing his voice to lose some of its formality. He added "I think at the last moment, Castiel. He may have taken pity on you just a bit." Barachiel raised his glass and gulped down the last of his whiskey. Then continued "You should have seen Lucifer and Michael when he showed you this little leeway of staying to say goodbye."

"Those two? They were there?"

"Oh, yes. Lucifer is lobbying for you to be found guilty for your crimes in absentia. He feels your slaughtering Angels, pretending you were God and purging Earth of sinners and for the love of Dad, Castiel. You helped Lucifer escape and even set in motion his kid being born. Hell, Castiel. Everyone in heaven feels this is enough to warrant you being found guilty and cast down into Hell. Just like our dearest brother: Lucifer. "

Castiel glanced up at the last part. Concern wrinkling his brow as the implications of what Barachiel just said set in. "And Father? Did you get a sense of what he was going to do?"

"Oh, you know Pops. After he doled out punishments to all of the participants and co-conspirators. He didn't say a word to anyone. He went to visit with Joshua for a while and when he came out and sent me to find you and ignored our Brother's protestations. He said in his best imitation of their Father's voice "Bring me the last angel, Castiel. It is his time to answer to God, your Father. Bring him to stand before me and face the accusations levied against him." Castiel had dropped his head in shame as Barachiel finished.

"Castiel, when you allowed Lucifer to occupy your vessel and escape." with disbelief he Barachiel continued "Castiel...how could you do that? The damage he caused...the child he created?"

Castiel felt himself go numb inside at his commander's question. He knew of course that much of what happened, happened because he was trying to fix problems created by other angels. But he also knew that many of his decisions just created bigger problems. Castiel also understood that their Father didn't often look at the reason why a thing was done. Just that it was done while breaking his commandments.

"I...I have no answer for that. I was just trying to do what I thought..."

"What you thought?" Barachiel for the first time allowed the anger he had been trying to keep in check about the whole Lucifer episode creep into his voice. "Castiel, you were always so rebellious. Always doing things your way. Made you a pain in my angelic ass but I often respected and admired you for it but I can not tell you how many times I had to make excuses and defend you to the others when you would go off on your own and fight some battle in the patented Castiel way. But this time my dearest brother. There is nothing I can do to protect you. My greatest fear Castiel, is that God agrees with Lucifer and locks you up in Hell, in a cage next to his."

"Yes, that would be unpleasant, but Barachiel." Castiel looked up to meet Barachiel's eyes. His own anger rising up "All of those things that I did. I did to protect humanity because my Brothers plotted to destroy what our father created"

Barachiel smiled within himself. Finally, he thought to himself. A spark of fight. Castiel's response was exactly what he wanted to see from the angel.

Before he made contact with the angel back in that mountain meadow, he had watched his brother as he went about his life living among the mortals and he did not like what he had seen. His friend had become a broken angel with the fight within nearly extinguished. Barachiel blamed the relationship Castiel had with the Winchester brothers. He had been told by the others who had come into contact with the duo and about their hold on Castiel and after watching the trio together Barachiel knew this friendship was going to be a problem. He knew that his only choice was to separate Castiel from their hold and remind Castiel of who...or what he really was. One of the fiercest warriors that Heaven had ever seen and more importantly his friend.

"Castiel, I am sorry. But the ends do not always justify the means to get there and unfortunately, it is not for me to decide. Father is back in heaven and putting his house back into order and you are the final piece to be addressed." Coming to a decision Barachiel abruptly stood up and took on a more somber and commanding tone. "Castiel" his voice had switched to one that Castiel was familiar with from their time in battle and looked up at the angel now towering over him "You have thirty hours and I will be back for you."

Castiel looked up at Barachiel meeting the old man's dark eyes and slowly nodded in understanding and whispered "I understand." Castiel returned his gaze to the table before him and as his mind raced to figure out what he was going to do. He heard the familiar flutter of Barachiels exit and then the outburst from the drunk bar patron who saw the angel disappear. Looking up and not wanting to explain anything to the man. Castiel walked over to close out his tab and merely nodded at the man and assessed his level of intoxication. Satisfied, no one would believe his story, Castiel exited the building in a more traditional means.

 **GOING HOME**

Dean Winchester ran his finger over the faded marks scratched on the ancient parchment spread out on the table before him. Hunched over and focused, the eldest Winchester had been trying to decipher what the crazy lines meant for over an hour. Hearing the slam of the door at the top of the stairs, he did not look up when he heard his younger brother, Sam jog down the flight of stairs. Sighing in frustration, Dean threw up his hands and stood up and looked up at his brother as he reached the lower stair and began to cross over to entryway leading to the kitchen area. His arms laden with the bags of groceries he had been sent out to get, Dean couldn't help himself when he asked

"Did you get pie?"

Sam looked at his brother with some disbelief on his face and replied "Yes. I have your pie, Dean" flinging the bags onto the counter top he continued. "Just like I always get your pie."

Dean acting as if he were slightly offended by Sam's tone answered back "Well, you don't have to be so snippy"

"Snippy?"

Dean realizing he was precarious ground decided to change the subject and help Sam put the groceries away. Grabbing one of the white plastic bags he examined the contents and wrinkled his nose when he realized it was the bag without pie inside. Reaching in anyway, he grabbed a couple of cans of stew and turned to put them in the cupboard.

"Look, I was going over that scroll that we found in the archives. You know the one with the little scratchy lines all over it? I wasn't able to get anything from those scratches at all."

Sam looked at his brother in surprise. Reading or trying to decipher anything was not usually his thing. His brother tended to stick with his computer and the porn contained in it when he was left alone.

"You were reading the scroll? I thought you said reading the old parchments gave you a rash because of the mold."

Looking back at his brother with a straight face Dean replied "Well, this one had a little less mold on it. Can we stay on track here?"

Sam was almost finished putting the last of the groceries into the refrigerator when he came to the bag with the cherry pie. Taking a quick sideways glance at his brother he quickly grabbed the small handle of the toaster oven and in one swift move pulled it open and slid the pie inside. As a little payback. He had little hope that it would provide enough cover from his brother and that it would last more than a day or two. Grabbing a couple of beers from the fridge and heading back into the map room Sam made his way over to the large work table occupying a most of the room he calling back in reply "Well, for one thing. Those lines Dean, are called runes!"

"Yeah. Well, I tried to get an some information from the...runes and I couldn't find anything that looked like a spell or charm that would help us figure out why Rowena and her all girl band the Celtic Coven are so interested in them."

Listening to the sounds coming from the kitchen Sam could tell his brother was moving around looking for the hidden pie and he heard him add a little more indistinctly add "I still think it sounds like an Irish chick folk band" Smiling to himself, Dean could only shake his head and muttered "Rowen and the Celtic Coven. Come see them at the Kansas State Fair. " chuckling at his own jest, Dean crossed over to where the toaster oven sat and as he reached up to open the cupboard and check inside, just as he did the red and white label of a cherry pie caught his eye through the darkened glass of the toaster oven. Giving a small smirk at Sam's weak attempt at trying to keep him from finding the tasty pastry. Dean, flung the door to the little oven open and grabbed the pie.

Sam turned back towards the portal he had just walked through and unseen by his brother rolled his eyes at his bad joke. "You know it never gets funnier the more you say it" in response to his criticism Sam heard the sound of metal hitting tile and realized Dean, like a vampire on the scent of blood, had just opened the toaster oven door and had found the pie. Taking the empty chair opposite from the one his brother previously occupied, Sam pulled the closest ancient scroll towards him and began to study the old writings.

Opening the drawer closest to him, Dean pulled out a knife and proceeded to cut the plastic seal protecting the delicacy inside and then grabbed a fork from the drawer as he did so he heard his brother say from the other room "I will take a look and see what I can get from it."

"Yeah, you do that." Dean muttered before taking his first bite.

It was in the middle of taking his third forkful of pie when Dean heard the familiar fluttering behind him and turning mid-chew, he caught sight of his favorite angel and best friend standing just a few feet away.

Swallowing to make his mouth less full Dean said "Hey, Cas. Nice to see you are getting better at the personal space thing."

"Hello Dean."

Dean stared at the trench coated angel and waited. He loved his friend but sometimes his awkwardness at conversation made things not only difficult for Dean but frustrating as well.

"How are you? Better yet, Where have you been? Last time I saw you was what about 2-3 weeks ago?

"I um..." Castiel paused searching for the correct answer. He was unsure of how to answer his friend. He had been many places but he suspected Dean was merely being polite and really did not want to hear every detail. He was beginning to understand the definition of polite interest and suspected this was probably one of those times "I was meditating and paid a visit to one of your National Parks to do so." Castiel still shaken by the news he was just given by the Archangel nervously added "The park's wildflowers are beginning to bloom and that means..."

"There were a lot of bees!" Dean said with voice lightly tinted with sarcasm.

Dean knew one thing about Heaven's second most rebellious angel and that is when he started on about the bees, it was all you could do to shut him up and right now hearing his time with the bees seemed to be the last thing he wanted to discuss.

Picking up the sarcastic tone coming from his friend, Castiel changed his demeanor and glanced abashedly at him. The memory of Dean's overreaction to his showing up naked and covered in bees on the hood of the Impala still an unpleasant one. "Yes. And. Well, that it is where I can leave my vessel for awhile and allow myself to be...well." Cas paused as if searching for the right word and looked back at Dean and whispered "Me." Feeling uncomfortable, Castiel walked across the kitchen floor and over to where he could glance through the opening leading to the main room he continued. "Um...lately I have found that I miss being myself, my true self" turning back to face Dean he continued. "So, that is where I was." Becoming uncomfortable with the direction the conversation was moving and wanting to avoid anymore questions about his time in the meadow. He quickly looked for any distraction and turned back around to look towards the other Winchester brother sitting at the table in the other room. Castiel nodded in Sam's direction and asked "So, what are you two up to? What is Sam looking at so intently?" Dean wrinkled his brow and could not help but wonder what he meant by 'true self". Dean waited a beat and answered "We are researching Druidaic runes and Greek mythology. Seems Rowena has been making the rounds over in Europe and some of the Men of Letters there contacted us and asked us to look into a few things here for them" As Cas turned to look back into the other room where his brother sat, Dean took advantage and made a quick examination of Cas and he suddenly felt his hunter instincts kick in as he began to sense a Cas was acting like he was unnerved, anxious or was it fear? Dean knew that even though he was getting better at it, Castiel was still awkward at the subtleties when it came to human interactions and emotions and showing them himself. Sometimes he wondered if Cas missed his home in Heaven. He never spoke about missing it and if Dean or Sam tried to bring it up, Cas would usually find a way to move away from the topic.

"Dean, what's the matter?"

Looking mildly surprised at the interruption of his thoughts Dean replied "Huh,? Oh, nothing I was just thinking about Sam had said to me earlier about Rowena and her all girl band: the Celtic Coven." Dean watched as Cas could only nod at the answer, it was obvious that he was not understanding the joke. Raising his eyebrows in disappointed at the angel's lack of appreciation for his humor. Dean watched as Cas turned back towards the portal leading to the map room and walk through and into the other room to join his brother.

Studying his trench coated friend from behind for one last time Dean turned and snagged the plastic container holding his pie and followed Castiel into the adjoining room. He figured that pushing the angel with questions and forcing him to come clean about what was bothering him wouldn't work. He knew Cas would eventually tell him. Clarifying for Cas' benefit, Dean added "Yes. Well, we heard that Rowena has decided to start a new and improve coven"

"Again?" Cas asked with some disbelief "I thought she gave up on all of that and decided to live a quiet life...a more reflective life"

"Yeah. It didn't last long." Dean said with derision.

Sam looked up as Dean took a seat at the table and shook his head when he saw Dean had eaten almost half of the pie. Looking over at Castiel he gave a big smile and said "Hey, Cas! Glad to see you."

Castiel nodded at the younger brother in acknowledgment. He had grown very fond of Sam over the years and had even come to enjoy the younger Winchester's company. Of course, when he first came to earth, he originally thought he was an abomination and was afraid he was going to have to kill him but now he knew that Sam was not an abomination and in fact, because of his ability to be more compassionate. He believed this sometimes made Sam stronger than his older more volatile brother. Seeing him now with genuine pleasure in the man's face at his arrival. He realized just how much he was going to miss him as well.

Castiel smiled broadly as he walked over and placed his hand on Sam's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "Sam. How are you?

Dean chewed his mouthful of pie slowly as he watched the interaction between his brother and his best friend and as he swallowed he realized, there was something definitely going on with the angel because watching Cas place his hand on Sam's shoulder...with a smile no less. Suddenly, Dean felt as if Cas' hello to Sam, wasn't really a hello at all.

Wanting to get more of a bead on Cas he decided to ask for his help "So Cas" he said more deliberately "I was wondering if maybe you understood those scratches on the scroll"

Castiel returned his focus back on Sam and the old parchment he was now holding out in his direction looking at him expectantly.

"I can take look. I am familiar with the old Druidic writings. They tend to be very basic and to the point, not a lot of flowery descriptors cluttering up the language" crossing to to the chair to the right of Sam. Heaven's Least Wanted, took up a seat in the empty chair and reached for the scroll and took it from Sam and began to examine it. After several moments of scanning the ancient text he seemed to be satisfied with his efforts "I find the Druidic rites to be refreshing change. Um, this appears to be a simple incantation to communicate or command beasts or beings from Hades or the after world" Watching Cas a little more closely than he had been, Dean finished shoveling the final bite of pie into his mouth and could only answer with "Huh" then swallowing he continued "I wonder why she needs that, seems that would be pretty basic for a witch of her level and why would the Druids have spells to cast on Greek monsters."

Sam nodded his agreement and added "Cas, does it say anything about the type of spirits or what they might be summoned for?"

Castiel wrinkled his brow and shook his head as he said "Well, it is mostly about controlling them. Something towards the end that indicates it could be used to call for some creatures as well."

"Creatures?"

"Yes. Um, creatures like nymphs, faeries, mystical forest creatures and creatures of the Underworld."

"Nymphs?" suddenly Dean's interest in the topic took a turn for the better as he perked up and set his fork down and asked "You mean dancing naked in the forest under the moonlight nymphomaniac Nymphs?"

"Well, I don't know too much about their nighttime proclivities" Cas replied distractedly. "But I do know they are seen by some as magical creatures because they can confuse and hypnotize their victim and take control of their minds. Usually, they go after men but women are not immune to their powers"

Dean nodded slowly at Castiel with a knowing grin spreading across his face.

Sam looked at his brother with exasperation and asked "Makes me wonder what Rowena is up to going after that kind of power and where the Greek mythology fits in."

"Hmmm" Castiel placed the parchment back down as he continued "yes, I imagine she is trying to strengthen her knowledge in mind control. It seems to be her specialty and she could just be expanding her repertoire." leaning over to point at the last section of the document Castiel provided more details. "This down here though, it talks about using the Nymph's power to control the creatures of Hades...or Hell. This particular paragraph mentions a Greek Nymph by the name of Orphne. She is supposed to be a resident of the Underworld."

"Does it say what Orphne liked to do while living in the Underworld?" Sam asked, his voice now tinged with suspicion.

Castiel shook his head slightly "No. All it said was that she lived in Hades..or Hell and was was keeper of the darkness and could communicate and control through the use of enchantments many of the creatures that dwell in Hades"

"Well, none of that sounds good" Sam said.

"No. No it doesn't" Castiel said keeping his voice flat. Normally he would have jumped in with an offer to go and find out what he could about the nymph named Orphne and what Rowena may be up to but he knew his time here on Earth could not be wasted with a new case. He desperately wanted to tell the Winchester brothers the real reason for his visit but he didn't know how to begin...or afraid to. Using the parchment as a distraction, Castiel began to roll the old document up and looked around the table for the ribbon that kept it bound up. Then as he searched Castiel allowed his eyes to begin to drift up from the table top and began to look around the room itself. His memory became flooded with the hours spent here with the two hunters. He also realized just how much he cherished his time here and in a way, Castiel felt this place had become more of a home to him than Heaven ever had been. Feeling as if the room was closing in, Castiel took another quick glance at the table for the lost ribbon. Spotting it partially concealed under one of the large volumes of Druid lore. He snatched the ribbon quickly and slipped it back on to the ancient roll and then looked up into the steady green-eyes of his friend. Castiel felt uncomfortable under Dean's steady gaze and as he was about to turn away when he realized Dean was not studying him but had asked a question and was merely waiting for a response.

"Yo! Cas. Are you paying attention" ducking his head in embarrassment Cas replied "I'm sorry. What?".

"What's going on with you? You seem...distracted"

Castiel pushed himself back in his chair and stood up and began to walk away from the table towards the stairway that led up and out. Staring up to the top of the landing, Castiel hesitated and fought the urge to flee as he replied "I am fine" turning back towards Dean he continued. "I have been concerned about the lack of information coming from Heaven and I have been a little concerned about the meaning behind it" Dean narrowed his eyes as Castiel tried to explain his behavior and knew right away his friend was again, not telling the truth. At least not completely, Dean debated with himself on whether or not to push the angel further about what was really on his mind but decided to wait a little longer to see if his friend would come clean on his own.

"Alright!" Dean turned away from Castiel and picked up the now empty pie container and walked towards the kitchen speaking as he did so "So we know Rowena is looking up Nymph's who can talk to spirits of dead things from Hades. Sounds wonderful." his voice now coming from the kitchen sounded muffled "What is her end game with that trick I wonder"

Sam watched the exchange between his brother and Castiel, he too had picked up on the weird vibe coming from Castiel just as his brother had. Sam raised his eyebrow and with a quick glance at Castiel and deciding that maybe his brother who could get always get Cas to talk about whatever happened to be on his mind. Decided to make an excuse to be elsewhere. So that Dean could use that profound bond that Castiel felt they had to get whatever was bugging him out into the open. Standing up with a sigh Sam gathered the documents and called out to Dean "Well, I am going to see if I can find something in the archives on creatures that reside in Hades and this Orphne. See if I can come up with a list of possibilities"

Dean was walking back out of the kitchen and watched as Sam headed towards the doorway leading to the archive rooms and called out "good idea, Sammy". Dean then turned his attention back over at the angel who had now moved over into the living area. Cas had casually moved into the other room when he saw Sam moving to exit the room. He wasn't fooled...he was after all a celestial being and knew Sam well enough to know that he was making an excuse to not be in the same room as he.

Moving into the other study filled with a large collection of biblical artwork. Castiel took up position in front of a painting that would guarantee the avoidance of eye contact with anyone entering the room. Unfortunately, the subject of the painting made Castiel regret his decision in tactics.

Dean entered the study with a fresh beer and saw Cas studying of the many religious themed paintings that hung throughout the large room. Dean took advantage of the moment to study his best friend more closely. The painting that seemed to have a particular hold on his Cas was the one that Sammy had called the Fallen Angel. He could not recall the painter's name but of course when Sammy would try to educate him about the rare artwork hanging throughout the bunker. Dean found it difficult to focus for very long on what his brother was telling him. The subject of the painting that had captured all of Cas' attention featured a dark winged angel whose body seemed to have landed upon a jagged outcropping of rocks, his supine body writhing in agony, an arm was raised and bent so as to cover the lower portion of the fallen angel's face and the part that remained exposed. Well, Dean could never tell if the eyes were conveying anger or shame in response to his falling. Looking from the painting and down at Cas then back again. Dean suddenly had a bad feeling settle in and he wanted to get rid of it the only way he knew how. Confront whatever it was that posed the problem.

"Cas?" with Sam's absence, Dean called out to his friend determined to find out why he seemed so distracted.

Castiel heard Dean stop at the top of the three stairs that led down into the room and knew he was being studied, sensing the concern his friend was showing for Cas. He knew the time had come for him to tell his best friend, his brother and in some respects his savior about what had transpired between Barachiel and himself. Bowing his head in resignation, Castiel turned slowly, raising his chin as he did so to meet the worried green eyes of his friend with his own.

"Cas, what's going on with you? Dean took a another step down into the study, towards Castiel with concern in his voice. "You have seemed a little out of it since you got here and don't tell me it is because you haven't heard from your buddies up in Heaven."

Breaking eye contact, Castiel turned back to look up at the painting again and began to speak in a soft voice. Forcing Dean to move in closer to hear what was being said by the angel.

"The artist, he was french and his name was Alexandre Cabanal and he was born in the early1800s. The subject of this painting is one is of an angel that fell because he backed Lucifer in his first attempt at taking over heaven." Dean tried to decide if it was coincidence or mind reading that caused Castiel to begin to talking about the painting above the fireplace.

"Cas..." nervous anticipation filled Dean's voice.

Cas broke in before Dean could say anything more, answering his unasked question as he did so."I sensed your thoughts when you entered the room. You could not recall the name. So I thought I would help you out" Cas swallowed and began to find the subject of the artwork more comforting than not "Dean, I lied to you...earlier. But I think you knew that didn't you?" Dean did not answer believing he wasn't meant to. He waited for the angel to continue.

"Of course, you and Sam have always been able to tell when I am not being truthful. Hazards of being and angel of the lord and not being familiar with the subtleties of lying. Even after the fall. When I was living without my Grace, I never got a real handle on it."

"You say that like it is a bad thing." Dean responded uncertainly. "Cas, you have to stop this crazy talk and tell me what gives..."

Looking at Dean as he took the last step down into the study, Castiel couldn't help but think that of all the humans he had in his charge over the millennia. None of them meant as much to him as the Winchester brothers did and that Dean Winchester was the first he would call a best friend. With an ease that he did not expect Castiel answered "God, has returned home."

Feeling uneasy Dean tried to be enthusiastic when he asked "Oh, well that is good right?"

Looking away Castiel could only reply "No. Not really"

"Not really? What does that mean Cas?"

"It means that he has returned and has begun putting things back to order. It means that he has begun handing out judgments on all of the angels who participated in the plot to take Heaven and Earth back for the angels to have and control. The Apocalypse. All of it, Dean and now...He"

Dean stared at Cas who was doing everything he could do to avoid eye contact with him. Dean's throat suddenly felt dry and he found it hard to swallow as he choked out "and...?"

Cas brought his eyes up slowly to meet concerned green-eyes He answered "...and so I am being called back to heaven, Dean. I am the last participant of that horrible mess to be called home to answer for his part in it. Raphael, Lucifer, Michael, Uriel...all of them have had their punishments decided and now, it's my turn." Castiel paused.

Dean felt as if his world had just been upended and he had been punched in the stomach all at the same time. His mind began to race

"Your turn?" Dean said angrily "You didn't do anything other than try to protect heaven...and earth from those dicks." Knees now weak because of the Cas' news, Dean walked quickly over to the empty chair opposite from where Castiel stood and sat down. Leaning forward putting his elbows on his knees. He continued "You can't be held responsible for what your brothers did. You..." Castiel cut him off and answered back "Dean, I swallowed thousands of souls stolen from Purgatory and the Veil. I raised myself above God and I slaughtered thousands of angels and innocents here on Earth, as I called myself God! I opened the door and allowed the Leviathan to escape. All of that alone should see me punished. I should be locked up and made to suffer for the sins I committed against everything my Father ever commanded" Feeling defeated and having nothing left to say, Castiel looked over at the empty leather club chair across from Dean and dropped heavily into it and could only stare back at Dean with a mixture of futility and concern.

Dean stared back meeting the blue eyes of his friend. He saw nothing but hurt, fatigue and a great deal of sadness in them and all he wanted to do was save him. Dean knew from the biblical texts and all of the God based lore he had been forced to study by his own Dad growing up. That raising yourself above God and then being worshiped as a God was the worst offense one could commit against His number one commandment. It was after all, one of the very same sins for which Lucifer himself had originally been cast into Hell for all eternity and Lucifer was his most cherished son. Dean shook his head in denial. He wouldn't allow it. He began to think about a life without a man he loved as much as he loved his brother Sam. He couldn't. The mere thought of not seeing Cas or even getting one of his goofy voice messages was too much to contemplate. Castiel saw the pain in his friend as it began to take him over and with a calmness he really did not feel, he said "Dean, in a little less than 30 hours, I will be brought home, I will face God and if I am found to have tresspassed against our Father. I will be punished and should that happen, I most likely will never see you again." Dean swallowed and looked at Castiel in disbelief.

Castiel felt the warmth of tears form in his eyes as he looked at the human sitting across from him and said "It's okay, Dean. I will be fine" it was all he could think to say in an effort to make Dean feel better about the situation. He understood how humans like to say the phrase "it's okay" and "I will be fine" when trying to keep another from worrying about their problems.

Dean could only stare at Castiel, his mind racing trying to figure out how to fix this problem. Like he did for all of the problems they had faced together.

"Your punishment? Do you even know what that may be?"

"Yes, I have an idea." Cas said with some resignation.

"Cas, I..." before Dean could continue Sam came walking into the room with a large book open in his hand. Excited about his discovery he seemingly forgot the reason he left the room in the first place. Dean looked over slightly irritated with his brother's interruption "Hey guys! I think I found what Rowena may need the spells fo..." looking up from his book Sam noticed the somber mood of the room and stopped to look at his brother. "What's going on? You both look like someone died"

Dean looked over at Cas and for his part the angel extended his hand and waived it in the direction of Sam with a slight nod of his head. Dean turned to look back at Sam and began filled to his brother in on the latest bombshell dropped at their feet.

"I can't believe this Dean." Sam looked at his brother with disbelief "Cas has done more to protect us...mankind than all of the other angels have. It was Cas that protected us against them" Sam turned to Castiel and just like his brother had a few minutes before, he began to make a case for his innocence. "Cas there is something we should be able to do. We worked with God when he was running around here as Chuck. When he was doing nothing. We helped him make up with Amara. He can't just call you home and punish you for trying to protect us from the Apocalypse and all of that other crazy stuff that went on!"

Castiel smiled patiently and said "Sam, I will be fine. We don't even know the outcome. Barachiel even pointed out that there is a chance that he will take all of that into consideration and do nothing."

"Do you believe that? Dean asked

Castiel looked up at the painting and paused to think about his answer and turned back to Dean and simply said "No." after a pause he continued "I think something will be done but" Castiel suddenly found sitting down too confining and stood up as he continued "I am just not sure of the severity but in that regard, I do have some hope."

Castiel looked over at the brothers and smiled trying to break the dour mood that had settled over the room. Switching over to a more casual tone of voice he said "Sam, Dean. Don't forget Chuck likes me. How many times did he bring me back from the dead?"

Sam picking up on the angel's cue, cut in with "You're right, Cas. Maybe we are getting worked up for nothing." he finished with a quick glance at his brother hoping to get him into a different frame of mind.

They each retreated into their own thoughts for a few moments when Castiel began to think about his brothers in heaven and their punishments when it occurred to him there was one being that might know his Father's plans in regards to punishing the guilty parties.

Sam, Dean. I have to go now...just for awhile. Time is running short and I need to say good bye to one other person before I am called back.

Sam wrinkled his brow not sure who Cas was talking about but then it suddenly occurred to him "Claire!"

Cas looked at the youngest Winchester and with his mouth set in a grim line nodded.

"Cas" Dean broke in "That isn't going to be easy. Do you want us to come with you?"

"No, um...I think I am going to do this on my own."

Sam understood why Cas had chosen to say good bye on his own but he couldn't help but add. "Cas, when you talk to her. You make sure she understands that we. That Dean and I..." Sam glanced at his brother to make sure he was on board and he could tell from his facial expression that he was "...that we will always be here for her. All she has to do is call and we will drop everything and be there."

Castiel nodded in understanding and gratefulness. "Thank you, Sam...Dean".

Castiel turned to walk out of the room and as Dean watched he felt an overwhelming panic set in. When the thought occurred to him that Castiel might decide to do something stupid in the belief that it would save them all the pain of saying goodbye. That he would just disappear back to Heaven. Thrusting himself up and out of the chair. He called out to the retreating back.

"Cas. You are coming back right. You know before your time is up."

Castiel looked almost hurt at the question "Of course, Dean" and with that he disappeared.

Staring at the empty space once occupied by Castiel, Dean stood rock still and tried to keep himself under control. Finally, it was the sound of his brother's voice from far away that seemed to pull him back into himself and he turned to look at his brother.

"Dean. We have to do something. We have to figure out a way..."

"A way to do what, Sam?" Dean swallowed the anger creeping into his voice "This is God stuff happening right now. It is all happening up in heaven. How exactly are we to go do anything?"

"Dean, we will find a way. Just like we have for each other. We will do whatever it takes to keep him from being punished. We can't let them lock him up down in Hell with Lucifer."

Dean looked at his brother and saw the concern and immediately softened his tone and answered "We will try our best to figure out a way to keep our friend...our brother from suffering at the hands of those heavenly dicks."

Sam nodded with some relief at hearing his older brother's familiar snark directed at the angels. Because for a second there he thought he was going to lose him. Because for the briefest of moments he saw true fear on his brother's face.

Looking down at the forgotten book in his hands, he began to close it as it seemed unimportant for the moment. Dean seeing his action decided he needed a distraction – something else to focus on. Asking in a flat tone "So you were about to say you found something in there about Hell's creatures."

Sam looked with curiosity at his brother's change in direction and then dropped the heavy book with a thump on the nearest table and related what he had read "Um, yeah. Apparently, Crowley's favorite pets, his Hell-hounds are descended from the original watch dog of Hades, Cerberus. A three headed dog that guarded the gates of Hades." Dean stared at his brother waiting for the part where he was supposed to understand where it all mattered. "So...?"

"So. The Greek nymph Orphne, she resided in Hades and was able to use her abilities to summon and control all sorts of enchanted and cursed creatures in the Underworld. Cerberus being one of them." Dean continued to stare at his brother with a blank expression. Still shell shocked by Cas' news, Dean tried to remain focused on his brother and what he was saying but was having a difficult time of doing so.

"The Druids of Europe during the Middle Ages had studied the spells of Orphne and used them to summon and control the nymphs in their own backyard. So, I figure Rowena may be working on trying to find a spell or something from these runes that would allow her to control Crowley's Hounds"

With something new to focus on Dean sat up straighter in his chair and replied with some sarcasm "Great, Rowena is becoming the Hell-hound Whisperer and is going to get them to sit and roll over. Not to mention: sick'em Perfect!"

"You going to tell Crowley?"

Dean looked at his brother and with some fatigue in his voice replied "I have other business I need to focus on. Crowley and his mother are on their own when it comes to their relationship. We are not butting in on this. At least not unless, they drag us in."

Standing up Sam was working very hard at hiding the fact that the news that Castiel had dropped on them upset him a great deal but knowing how much his brother cared about Castiel, Sam decided he needed to hold it together for his brother. So, he made it his mission to keep him distracted and though he knew it wasn't going to be the answer it was what he had for now. Sam looked at Dean with resolve in his voice he informed him that he was going to go look to see if there was any help for Castiel's predicament. Dean nodded and felt relief that his brother was not giving up on Castiel. He had come to think of Castiel as family and even called him a brother a few times before but tonight, Dean had meant it, with every fiber it when he called Cas their brother.

Alone in the main living area Dean looked up once more at the painting that Castiel had been staring at and realized he was wrong about what he saw in the fallen angel's eyes, for it wasn't anger or shame but the look of fear, the look of someone afraid of being alone.

With a final look of derision and the art work on the wall, Dean decided he needed to get away from the bunker...from that painting. Grabbing his keys to the Impala and scribbling a note for Sam and tossing it on the table. Dean Winchester took the stairs two or three at at time and practically ran from the building to the closest bar.

 **CASTIEL and CROWLEY;**

As the dusky light began to trade places with the dark purple of early evening, the trench coated figure of Castiel, stood on a grassy knoll overlooking the King of Hell's newest "palace". Crowley had chosen another abandoned mental hospital that had been closed almost fifty years before because of an intrepid reporter who went undercover and exposed the horrific unsanctioned medical treatments used in efforts to "cure" those with mental disorders. Castiel suspected he liked to use these locations for the convenient layout of the buildings with their multiple rooms each with the locks that would make any prison lock look weak in comparison. Of course, there would be the added benefit of any tortured souls that may be bound to the place because of slow or agonizing deaths. Castiel continued to watch as the demon sentries walk around the high walls or stood close together in conversation. The night air had a chill to it and even though it did not affect him in a physical way. He did enjoy the sensation it was – refreshing. Looking up into the deep purple of night sky, he took a breath and exhaled. Then instantly regretted his actions. Squeezing his eyes shut, Castiel dropped his chin to his chest the memory of the falling angels and the streaks they left in the evening sky as they fell. He blamed himself and even though he was tricked into helping Metatron, the Scribe of God. Castiel knew that it was his weakness...his allowing himself to have emotions for the humans in his charge that led to his current predicament. They tried to warn him and when Uriel, Rafael and Zachariah ambushed him in the old warehouse and dragged him from his vessel, brutally. He knew he had done the right thing in not listening to them. He had to protect them...mankind. Just as their Father had asked. But in the end, it was his hubris in believing he could fix everything and bring peace to Heaven that brought everything crashing down.

Castiel his eyes still tightly shut felt the warm start of tears in his eyes as the memories of the last few years flooded his mind. He was not welcome in Heaven. They hated him there and he knew he probably wouldn't survive for very long if he were to return but he also knew the reality, he may not have to worry about surviving. God was home...in Heaven. And his Commander...his friend Barachiel was sent by God to bring him home. As the warm tears began to fall Castiel heard a rustle off to his left and opened his red rimmed eyes and glanced over and suddenly his sadness at his predicament was replaced with guarded suspicion. Setting his mouth into a grim line he gave the King of Hell a brief nod.

"Well, What have we here?" the King of Hell took in the angel standing before him and opted to pretend to not notice the angel's red rimmed eyes. "Castiel? To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit? Trouble sleeping?"

Castiel stared at the ruler of demons and realized he did not know how to answer...or if he wanted to admit to himself why he was standing where he was.

Crowley waited expectantly for the angel to answer his inquiry but after it became apparent the angelic nuisance had no intention of speaking. The dark suited King of Hell raised his eyebrows in resignation and sighed. Moving closer to stand along side the angel and mirrored his stance to stare down at his home below and the idiots who were now all congregated under a pool of light created by one of the flood lights mounted on the cinder block wall. After waiting for what he considered an appropriate amount of time for the angel to say something, Crowley could not stand the silence any longer and began to turn towards the trench-coated do-gooder to begin the conversation but before he could. Castiel broke the silence beating him to it.

"How did you know I was out here, Crowley?"

"I'm sorry what?"

"I am warded and demons can't sense angels." turning to face the man standing beside him, Castiel continued "So, how did you know I was out here?"

"Oh. That." Crowley chewed the inside of his cheek as he thought over his answer and after coming to a decision he answered in his typical fashion. "Well, you see. It is rather embarrassing really." Castiel changed his expression to one of curiosity and Crowley continued to explain at his questioning look "I was just settling in, my favorite scotch in hand. Going over the latest numbers in soul collections. When suddenly I had a bit of a tickle in my nethers. And I could only think of one reason. My former roomie was close by" Castiel looked both disgusted and suspicious at the description Crowley had provided but allowed the demon to continue.

"Have you forgotten darling? You and I once shared that sexy vessel – together." Castiel as an angel could not feel illness but when he realized where Crowley was going he suddenly had an idea what it would feel like.

Seeing the disgust in Castiel's eyes Crowley continued "That's right, Castiel. I could feel your presence. Of course, this is the first time I actually picked up on your feathery beauty and I am chalking it up to the emotions you are feeling about being called home – to Daddy and the idea that you will never see Dewey and Louie ever again." Crowley knew he had hit a nerve with the last comment and was glad he did. He didn't know if he could deal with a maudlin angel sitting on his doorstep. He couldn't believe that he wanted the angelic nightmare to get some of his fire back... he needed for him to get it back. Crowley wasn't ready to admit that he had gotten a little soft on the angel and could not afford to have him and Lucifer occupying the same space. It would be a living nightmare and he would not get a moments peace. He could see Castiel was taken aback but not surprised by the demon knowing his predicament. Crowley decided to push on with his goading "So Cas, are you here to admire my landscaping skills or are you just waiting for your chance to John Hinckly me?

Castiel squinted his eyes slightly when Crowley asked about the landscaping. All he saw for landscaping was dead grass, overgrown bushes and broken concrete.

"No. I find your...landscaping to be terrible. I am here because..." Castiel stopped and realized he really didn't have a good answer to give and instead changed the direction of the conversation and asked "How did you know about me being called back to Heaven?"

Seeing the conflicted emotions play on Castiel's face, Crowley set his mouth grimly. He had a truce going with the angel and even though they continued to trade verbal barbs with each other. He did believe that their time fighting together brought about a mutual understanding of sorts.

"Because I am the King of Hell and I know a lot of things." beginning to walk around the angel to stand directly in front of him. He saw doubt in the taller man's face "You see, Castiel. When a platoon of your brothers show up with their angel daggers drawn...sent by Daddy himself with orders that I release Lucifer to them so he can go up and get a spanking from Papa. Well, it tends to make one curious. Then when you get an order from God for three cages to be built. Well, you get even more curious and when God him self brings you specs for a special cage to be built and wards it himself. Well, I would say my curiosity overwhelmed me to the point where I had to find out what was going on up in angle headquarters. So I snooped around with some of my contacts. Gathered intel and lo and behold, I find out Daddy is punishing his children for all of their misbehaving while he was away and..."

"...and I am one of them." Castiel finished the sentence softly

"Yes, you are one of them and not only that." poking his finger in Castiel's direction he added "You are the last one to be hauled home for the heavenly family inquisition."

Castiel looked down and swallowed hard. "Yes, That part I know"

Worry and shame crept across his face. It wasn't so much that Crowley just admitted to the new cages being built and what that may mean for his outcome but that he seemed to know so much more about what was going on upstairs than he did.

Crowley watched Castiel's silently and had a moment of regret at his words. He had meant to take his traditional dig at the winged nightmare from heaven but somehow this victory seemed hollow. "Look Castiel, let me help you out." Crowley continued with some emphasis "You, have been called home by Daddy. Correct? Back to face an inquisition of sorts for all of your misdeeds here and there." Crowley finished the last word with his finger now pointing upwards. Lowering his hand he began to slowly walk around Castiel's vessel. Though he knew he was sounding cruel in his description. He did have ulterior motives for talking to Castiel the way he was, his real goal was to give the angel a simple warning about what he was about to face when he returned to heaven. It was his way of showing pity. "Word has it, Cas. Now that Lucifer and all of the other Archangel...how do the Winchester boys say it? Asshats in Heaven. Archangel Asshats..." pausing to allow an amusing snort at his own cleverness. He continued on "... have been given their spanking by Daddy. Why, they are just chomping on their halo's to get you up there and see you spanked as well. The angel that beat them at their own game."

Pausing to assess the affect his news was having on Castiel, Crowley now had a difficult time reading the blue-eyed vessel's face. Which had now become stoic and unreadable. Crowley suddenly felt uncertain about how much more he should give the angel but decided he needed to know "and we both know Cas that you have a lot to answer for.

"Yes. I am aware." Castiel said softly. "The cages do you know who they are for?

"Sorry, not a clue." Crowley was relieved to see that Castiel seemed to be more engaged by the information he had provided. "I do know that Lucifer has been nagging me to no end that if one of those cages should be for you. That I place it right next to his." Castiel looked sharply at Crowley. "Not to worry Cas. Do you think I want that nightmare in my basement. You and him together...you screaming every time he gets bored and starts laying in" shivering at the thought Crowley added "I enjoy my peace far too much to give into that request" Castiel glanced at Crowley with the briefest of smiles grateful that he would be spared by Crowley from the prospect of eternal suffering at the hands of his older brother. "I guess I should thank you for that"

"Think nothing of it"

"And the special cage. The one that God warded himself. What do you know about it?'

Crowley again shook his head. "Nothing, he worked alone and he etched the warding into it himself with markings I have never seen before. When I tried to ask he merely said that the angel that it was for betrayed his trust beyond forgiveness and that he would be locked up for awhile."

Castiel looked over at Crowley and when he did it slowly began to dawn on him what the demon had actually done. Scoffing slightly, Castiel could not but help appreciate the small amount of pity the demon had just shown him. Though, not a direct indictment of his fate, Castiel now had an idea.

"Have you told the Winchesters, Sam...Dean about this news?"

Castiel looked down at the damp ground and said "Yes, I have..." and before he could elaborate further a screaming sound from below interrupted him and looking in the direction of the sound. He saw the demon's were again patrolling and a group of them had decided to start tormenting one of the smaller demons.

"You know Cas. It is very difficult to find decent minions these days." with a sigh he added "and how did they take your news? Hmmm?"

Castiel swallowed and moved away from the King and was now unsure of how much he wanted to give away answered briefly.

"Not well. As you would expect."

"Yes, I could only imagine. Poor Dean. Going to lose his little puppy."

Castiel looked over at Crowley and scowled at his flip remark bit stopped short of correcting him about his insult. He needed to ask the demon a favor and so ignored him instead saying "Crowley, I have a favor to ask of you."

"A favor?"

"Yes, I...um" Castiel paused then continued "I don't want the Winchesters to know about the cages, Crowley. Dean he would..."

Crowley finished for him "Yes, I know he would try to move Heaven and Hell just to get you out if he knew you were there, locked up." scoffing just a bit he said "and _that_ Castiel, is not something I need in my life"

Smiling grimly Castiel became reflective and took time to consider what Crowley just told him.

Castiel turned to face Crowley for what he believed would be one last confrontation but before he could speak Crowley surprised him with more "You know Cas. I am going to miss you around here. I had grown used to you tagging along with the Dynamic Dopes."

Looking skeptically at the man in black he asked "Really?"

With the straightest of faces Crowley answered with "Not even a little bit"

Castiel allowed a small smile to lift the corner of his mouth and could only reply with "I will see you around Crowley" and with a flutter he was gone. The King of Hell stared at the space vacated by the Winchester's angelic water boy and said softly to the empty space, "I sincerely hope not, Castiel" with a last look up towards the sky...towards heaven. The demon turned and headed back down the hill to punish some demons for shirking their duties and get the awful taste of being nice out of his system.

 **DEAN and BARACHIEL:**

The bartender watched the lone man at the end of the bar as he downed the last bit of liquid from the bottom of his glass bottle and waited to see if he was going to waive his hand in the universal signal for "I will have another" and as expected, he didn't have to wait long. Tossing his bar towel to the side he grabbed a new bottle from the bar fridge and ripped the top off and placed it in front of his customer. He had been a bartender for almost twenty years and he come to recognized the different types of drinkers and the reasons they come to a dive like this and he pegged this guy for a "relationship that had become difficult" drinker. He decided to see if he was right. "You okay, Bud?" as he set the bottle down on the bar and continued "You look a little frustrated."

Dean looked at the bartender and was about to tell the guy to mind his own business but before he could open his mouth, a loud groaning squeak of the heavy entry way door sounded behind him, it reminded Dean of the Impala's doors. Turning to look over his shoulder he watched as an older black gentleman wearing a fedora entered the dimly lit room and pause as he took in the room around him. Glancing back up at the bartender he simply said "I am good. Just family problems" Nodding with understanding the bartender moved off to check in with his new visitor.

Dean took another glance at the old guy as he took a seat a few bar stools over and noticed the man's retro attire, it reminded him of the suits they wore on some of those old TV programs his dad to like from the 50's. Dean put the older black man's age to be his mid-sixties, it was hard to tell because his face was deeply lined as if he had spent a lifetime outside, toiling hard in the elements. As the man settled into his seat he took the hat from his head and turned his gaze in Dean's direction and nodded a greeting. This allowed the hunter to get a better look at the man's face and Dean immediately noticed the intensity of the deep chocolate eyes and when they met Dean's gaze. He felt as if the eyes were drilling into him and taking his personal thoughts. With a quick nod back at the man, Dean turned back to his beer.

The bartender began to tap his fingers impatiently on the bar top waiting for the old guy to make a decision. After carefully studying the choices behind the bar the old man finally settled on his drink of choice and he let the bar tender know this by blurting out "Bourbon! I would like to try a bourbon, please."

The bartender nodded and said "You got a preference?"

This question seemed to stump the elderly black man and so Dean with a small shake of his head jumped in "give him the Booker's and put it on my tab." Seeing the questioning look on the bartender's face Dean added for the man's benefit as he explained to the bartender "it has a nicer finish. Smoother."

"Why thank you young man. It is much appreciated." rubbing his hands together, a smile of anticipation crossed his face as he leaned forward and waited. When the bartender placed the glass with the dark amber liquid on the bar top. The man grabbed the small glass and raised it in his direction as another way to say thanks, Dean watched with curiosity waiting to see his reaction when he drank it. Expecting a small sip, Dean was surprised when the man downed it in a single gulp. His face showing no reaction to the burning liquid going down but instead his face lit up with a big smile at the sensation. "Yes indeed. That did finish well." Waving at the bartender for another round for the both of them, Dean waited for their drinks and advised the man to maybe sip the drink and enjoy it a little longer.

After they had in silence for a few moments and enjoyed their beverages Dean finally decided it was time to end the charade.

"So..." Staring straight ahead at the row of liquor bottles lined up on the shelves behind the bar, Dean's gravelly voice broke the silence "Which one of God's heavenly offspring are you?"

"Pardon?" The man tried to appear startled by Dean's question but Dean was not buying into the bad acting.

"I said; Which one are you?" Dean took another sip and swallowed hard trying to hold his anger in check and then he turned on his stool to face the man sitting one stool over and looked without flinching into into the deepness of the man's dark brown almost black eyes. At first, upon seeing the man's eyes up close, Dean needed to pause because they almost reminded him of the oily black orbs possessed by demons. Of course, he also realized he may be projecting his feelings that angels are no better than their counter-parts the demons. Sarcasm dripping from his voice. Dean obliged the angel by repeating his question.

"Your name and better yet, what kind are you? Are you a good one or are you one of those dick ones?"

Scoffing with some humor the Archangel ignored the anger behind the man's questioning and chose to counter with chagrin "How did you know?"

"Well, you might say I am becoming a bit of an expert in sensing when you guys are around." leaning closer to the angel Dean wrinkled his nose and sniffed the air. Then sat back as he said "All you angels seem to put out a stench of self-righteousness. It is easy to pick up. And. You just drank a potent bourbon for the first time and you reacted like it was water"

Studying the impudent human before him as he spoke, Barachiel couldn't help but admire this mortal man and he began to understand Castiel's infatuation with the human.

"Well, then I guess I should introduce myself properly. Especially, since you bought the drinks. My name is Barachiel. I suspect though, you already knew that. Didn't you Dean?" Glancing at the man Dean continued the game of ignoring questions asked by the other and merely said "So now that we have the pleasantries out of the way.

"Well, Dean Winchester. I would like to think that I am a good angel" scoffing to himself, he continued answering "but I suppose you could also say context is everything. So in this current one, I think you would disagree."

Dean looked over at the man and shook his head in agreement. Taking a sip from his glass Dean asked "So. You are the one who brought Cas the ultimatum to come home. Well, that is just awesome."

"Yes, Dean. I am."

Nodding in understanding Dean focused his attention on the amber liquid inside his glass. Waiting for the Archangel to continue.

Barachiel studied the human sitting next to him and could sense what he was doing and decided to end the man's unnecessary efforts.

"Dean, I know what you are doing right now. You are thinking of ways to prevent him from having to leave. You are running different ways to bargain with me, plotting away. All in an effort to thwart my taking him. You even let the thought of killing me run through your mind" Dean glanced guiltily at the Archangel at the last part. "Don't worry Dean. I am not taking that personally. You are desperate to keep your friend safe from harm or...here with you. But Dean, there is nothing that you can do and that includes bargaining with God himself."

Dean remained silent for several minutes after Barachiel finished and finally after the realization set in he looked over and replied with a heavy voice "You forgot the option for him to stay here, on Earth and live with us."

"No Dean" feeling the young man's pain radiate Barachiel felt great sadness at the news he was about to deliver. "Castiel cannot stay and live as a mortal, Dean. He must come home and face our Father for his decisions and their repercussions." Barachiel sat back and watched the man, studying him and the he came to a decision. Leaning towards the man he opened his mouth to speak bt just then the bartender appeared to see about another round. The angel watched as Dean looked up and switched his drink to a bottled beer, Barachiel feeling no ill effects from his beverage choice nodded for another. Both waited in silence for his return not wanting to be interrupted again. When the bartender did return a few moments later with their order the Archangel looked up at him and said "I think you will find the game on your television very interesting" The bartender merely nodded and disappeared to the end of the bar and began to watch the flat screen overhead. No longer caring about the men at the end of the bar. Dean picked up on what just happened and could only say "Nice trick."

"Yes, it can be...handy."

They sat in silence a few moments longer each trying to figure out how to break the uncomfortable silence that had settled between them and again it was the Archangel with a small chuckle who broke the silence first.

"Dean Winchester, I am going to tell you a story about our friend Castiel. His story to be more specific."

"His story? He has a story?"

"Yes, Dean and it is quite a story at that. Although, I will tell you, that I only recently found out that our mutual friend, Castiel may have no real memory of what I am about to tell you."

"Naomi?"

Barachiel nodded but before he could begin the man next to him suddenly made up the short distance between them by sliding over to the open bar stool that sat between them and he was leaning into the Archangel. The anger he felt at the injustice and disrespect being shown to the man he had come to love as much as his own brother and he has had enough of it.

"Yeah, Naomi! Let's talk about her. What she did to Cas. How she tried to brainwash him into killing me and messing around with his memory. Getting him to do things like killing other angels to keep them from talking" Dean couldn't help but flashback to the only other angel he didn't really hate Samadriel. He continued, his anger barely held in check "She was scrambling everything just so that he wouldn't remember things that he had done in the past." his voice raising Dean leaned in closer to Barachiel and through a clenched jaw said. "Listen, Barry"

"Barachiel" The Archangel knew humans had a penchant for nicknaming everyone and he wasn't prepared to become a member of that club. He was giving this human a lot of leeway in his speaking manner but he wasn't about to let him have free rein.

"I don't give a flying halo what your name is, I want you to listen to me." the muscle in his jaw was jumping as if electrified he continued his tirade "I watched as my best friend as he suffered and even die at the hands of these so called Angel's of the Lord... they called themselves brothers but it meant nothing to them. They used him and took advantage of his belief in them and as far as I am concerned, the only angel, _the only one_ who kept his word or promise or whatever you want to call it to God, was Cas." swallowing, Dean began to feel overwhelmed. He was shocked at the pain he began to exhibit openly for his best friend...his brother. His eyes had begun to water but it didn't stop Dean from continuing "Castiel stood up, by himself and fought against each and every one of those dick's all to save humanity, to prevent them from succeeding with their plan to take over and now you have the balls to come here and tell him that he has to come back home, to heaven and face God for the sins he committed" taking a deep breath Dean calmed himself by taking another drink from his beer. Then with as much conviction as he could muster he looked Barachiel in the eye and finished "I don't care what you or God or any one of you Angel's think. I am not going to let you hurt him or lock him away or whatever plan you may have for him." Barachiel felt no anger as he listened patiently to the mortal as he began to focus all of his frustration and anger on him. Because he was both prepared for it and he understood why. Before coming down to visit with Castiel, God had told him about the Winchester brothers and more specifically about Dean. Dean was uncommonly loyal to any he considered friend or family, anyone that he had come to care about instantly came under Dean Winchester's protection and because his relationship with Castiel was a complex one, no matter what the outcome of Castiel's return to heaven. Dean Winchester would take on Heaven and Hell to find him and make sure he was okay.

Barachiel let the man's pain and the love he felt for his brother angel cascade in waves of emotion over him and instead of answering with any kind of anger or defensiveness. With a deep sadness written on his dark face the Archangel looked back at Dean as he seemed to have run out of energy, as if the inescapable reality of the situation finally settled in and along with it the fear that he was going to lose his best friend, his brother. Barachiel waited to see what the Winchester was going to do next and when he was sure there was nothing left he raised his hand and tried to place it on Dean Winchester's shoulder, the young man was quick to lean away but was not quick enough as the movement had caught him off guard and when Barachiel made contact a calmness washed through the young man and a look of peace fell across his face.

Barachiel now felt he could respond to this impudent mortal. "Dean. I wish all of the pain and hurt that you and your brother had to go through could have been averted. There is nothing that I can say or do to relieve you of what you both suffered at the hands of my brothers and sisters. Although, I do understand Amara brought your mother back for a time. It is in no way enough to make up for what was done to you and Sam"

Dean looked up at Barachiel suddenly feeling as if the ground he was sitting on had become unsteady.

"But the reality is; Our Father has come home to put things into order and when he saw the damage done because of my brothers and sisters. It was too much for him to bear and he became angry. The first thing he did was ask Amara to free myself and my command of angel's from the Darkness. After we returned Dean Winchester, justice came swift and without mercy for some and for others? He brought them to stand before him and answer for their crimes, to explain themselves. All of them Lucifer, Michael, Raphael, Zachariah, Uriel. They have had their time with Father but now, as you already know, there is only one left..." before Barachiel could finish Dean proved him right when he broke his silence with a ragged whisper "Castiel. Castiel is the last one to be called home"

"Yes. That is right. He is the last one to face our Father and answer for the decisions he made and the actions he took in order to defeat the my Brothers in a war for heaven and earth.

Dean swallowed hard knowing that the crimes Castiel committed were grievous ones according to God.

"But he did it to save heaven, to save mankind here on earth" Dean replied softly. "He did it to honor God's orders to him. Love humanity. Protect it from evil."

"I am sorry Dean. I wish I could tell you my Father's thoughts but as you know. He is God and I am but a messenger and though I fear God may not agree with the idea that the end results justify the means..." he left the rest unsaid. They both sat in silence each thinking about the what was said and both imagining the worst for their friend. Finally, Barachiel continued "Dean, what we in heaven have come to call a disastrous Third Age of Angels here on earth must end. Mankind will continue on as it has before and all of my brothers will return to our celestial home and will no longer interfere in the mundane matters of mankind. You may wonder Dean if God will be completely hands off like before? Who is to say what he will do but what I can tell you is our mission, the guardian angel's mission. Will always remain the same."

Dean stared at his empty bottle half tempted to get the bartender's attention. He was confused and though his anger had not been completely assuaged by his outburst at the angel. He did feel like maybe, this angel might be on Castiel's side. Burned out and exhausted Dean searched for what to say next and when it finally came to him. The question he needed...was afraid to ask. Swallowing hard and then speaking in a deliberate manner he let the words flow from him "What do you think _God_ will do to him?" Dean had placed a little more emphasis on the word God.

Raising his hands in uncertainty Barachiel replied "I am not sure. God could cast him out of Heaven and make him one of the Fallen, and the question there of course is how far he will fall." Dean looked at Barachiel with a questioning gaze. Barachiel picked up on it and explained "God could take some pity on Castiel and what he did in his name and merely cast him down to live out his life as a mortal man with no memory of what he was." with a shudder Barachiel thought to himself that a life as a mortal would be one of the worst things that could happen "Castiel could serve out a mundane mortal life as a cab driver in Russia or perhaps, as a good Samaritan building schools in South American jungles or running grand charities that span the globe."

"Or a hunter" Dean said the latter with a hopeful tone"

"No Dean, he would not. I can guarantee that Castiel, will not live that life or exist anywhere that you and your brother may encounter him. Besides, I suspect _if_ this were to occur. Then the the vessel he is in would be kept in Heaven and he would be given another. There is no doubt it is special." at Dean's questioning gaze he added "No vessel, Dean. Has lasted as long as this one has. There is something different with it so. We would, I suspect, would keep it with us to study and that is a big _if_ as far as the idea that Father would merely take his Grace and let him die a mortal, but I suspect Castiel would be given a different vessel to live in."

Dean tried to imagine Castiel in any other vessel and found it difficult to imagine. Trying to decide if Cas would still be Cas if he were placed in a different vessel. He asked the other hard question "And what would be the worst case scenario?"  
Looking down at the old hands of his vessel, Barachiel began to notice the lines and weathered look of them. He began to rub them together as he answered "A possible worst case would be Purgatory or...in Hell with Lucifer or..." Barachiel paused suddenly unsure if he should mention the rest but it was too late.

"Or?"

"Well, Dean that us why I am here in this bar. Talking to you." Dean looked at the old man with confusion. Barachiel continued "I'm here to ask you to let Castiel go and promise that you and your brother will not try to find out where he is so that you can rescue him." Dean's look of resistance at the question made Barachiel carry on with more force behind his words "Because the worst place God could send him would be out to the edge of the Universe and live in the Darkness."

At the mention of the Darkness, Dean began to feel as if the whole room was closing in on him and suddenly, he knew that had to get away from this angel sitting next to him. Abruptly, he pushed himself off of his stool and Dean threw some cash on to the bar top and with a whistle at the bar tender he made a thumbs up motion and turned towards the door and walked away. Still under the spell cast by the Archangel, the bartender watched with indifference as the man who just threw a wad of cash on the bar then stroll for the door and that indifference remained when the man he was talking to suddenly disappeared. Barachiel watched as the hunter slammed the door to the bar open and storm into the darkness beyond. Setting his mouth in a grim line. He came to a decision that he had to get this stubborn human to understand what was at stake. Therefore, it was going to necessary for some drastic measures in order to get his undivided attention. Dean half walked, half ran towards the Impala and as he reached his beloved car he pulled out his keys from the pocket of his leather jacket and began to reach towards the door and jam them into the lock. But before he could jerk the squeaky door open. He heard the familiar flutter of an arriving angel and turning in the direction of the sound he was suddenly grabbed in a vice like grip on his shoulder and then felt the familiar pull on his insides as he was transported with Barachiel to an unknown destination.

Opening his eyes, Dean was startled by the sudden change in his surroundings. No longer was he in the dark parking lot of the dive bar but now he was in a wide open space lit up by a late afternoon sun. Turning in place he began to look around at the towering peaks of the mountains surrounding him and the explosion of color created by the wildflowers spreading out in front of him. Feeling disoriented he tried to take a step forward and staggered. Fearing he would fall flat on his face Dean began to reach out to catch his balance when the strong hands grabbed his shoulders to steady him.

Glancing back to see Barachiel standing behind him Dean angrily shrugged the hands off of his shoulder and then turned on Barachiel and said with anger "Why did you bring me here?"

"Dean we need to have this conversation and I need you to focus on what I am about to tell you...and more importantly, about what I am going to ask you to do." Dean looked around the wide open meadow once more looking for a way out and with resignation he turned back to the angel standing beside him and asked "What then? Just tell me what I have to do to save him. You tell me what I have to do to keep him out of the Darkness. Because I can tell you if I ever find out that Chuck, Edlund or whatever he wants to call himself sent him there because of the mess HE left behind. I will come looking for him myself and I will do what I need to, to get him out. I killed Death so don't think I won't come after him" Suddenly, deep inside Dean felt a weariness fill his body. He said the words but he knew deep down that if God had plans to keep Castiel from him there was probably very little he could do about it. Sinking to his knees and in what sounded to Barachiel defeated softer tone of voice Dean continued "Now tell me so I can get back home, back to..."

Suddenly Barachiel understood where the pain this man was feeling was coming from and what was laying beneath his bravado. He understood now that it was not defeat he heard coming from this warrior but one of great anguish. Anguish driven by powerful feelings the mortal man felt for the wayward Angel. He understood exactly where it came from. It was a closeness born from surviving battles fought together at each others side and knowing that the bond that your forged in battle was beyond measure and Barachiel, he felt them himself towards the angel and then he thought to himself 'How could you not?' With pity and for the second time since meeting Dean Winchester, Barachiel closed his eyes and sent another wave of peaceful calmness towards the man now kneeling among the wildflowers his head bowed and tears falling silently.

Dean felt the calmness settle over him. His mind was now focused on the sound of the bees as they moved from flower to flower. He suspected this change was coming from Barachiel and he no longer cared. He just wanted to find some peace and kneeling here in the tall lupine of the meadow with Barachiel's help. He was getting it. Looking back up into Barachiel's lined face. He began to listen as the Archangel continued "I want you to understand, Dean that I love him too. He was my best friend long before he became my most trusted confidant and Captain. I am going to tell you something about Castiel, Dean. A story about his creation and hopefully you will understand why I...why heaven needs him back, more than you need him here with you.

Dean blinked his red rimmed eyes and sank the rest of the way to the ground nodding his head and croaked out "Okay."

Barachiel went over to sit on the same rock that Castiel had occupied only a few hours before and sat. He had cheated a bit by bringing Dean Winchester back in time. Castiel and he had been here only a few hours before and because Barachiel wanted to see it one more time and because he wanted to give this man more time to say good bye. He decided to reset the timeline just a bit.

Looking into the green eyes, that now met his. Barachiel breathed deep the aroma in the air around him in then he began to tell the story of Castiel.

"Castiel's story begins after the Darkness is locked away in her cage, and Father began to take the steps to create...life. He realized soon after his creation of Man, that Lucifer had begun to exhibit behaviors that were becoming worrisome to Father and that Lucifer despite His best efforts, soon became a problem he could no longer ignore all because of that Mark on his arm..." pausing to see Dean's reaction at the mention of the Mark, Barachiel was pleased that there was none. "and so...that is when he came up with the idea to create a special caste of angels - The Guardian Angels. These new angels were to be the buffer, the protectors to stand between any evil left over in Amara's wake and also from Lucifer's growing anger and jealousy of mankind as they took their place in our Father's heart. And He put yours truly in charge as their commander. I was given the privilege of standing beside our Father labored to create each and every angel and then as they came into being it was with his own breath that he gave them their Devine Grace and with that came their understanding of the role they were to play in God's plan. Typically, they would simply move on a take up their place in the order of Heaven. At least all of them did until..."

"Cas?" Dean interrupted

Smiling at the man next to him he replied "Yes, until Castiel." Shaking his head Barachiel turned in his stool to face the man next to him and with excitement in his voice began to tell the story of Castiel's moment of creation. "Dean, I watched as this nondescript little angel come before our father to receive his Grace and like thousands of angels preceding him, Castiel was given his but then..." Barachiel paused trying to find the right words to convey the extraordinary event that occurred afterwards

"then..."

"So, it was with great horror that I watched him look up at our Father and do something none of the thousands that had done before him. And what caused my brother Archangels to call for him to be re-purposed or even destroyed."

Dean thought about the Castiel and found himself getting a little defensive on his behalf "What could he possibly have done to make them do that?"

"Because, when God bent over him and breathed Grace into Castiel. Why, he looked up into His creator's eyes and said..." Barachiel paused and looked up into the blue sky. He let out a small laugh at the memory and when he looked down at Dean Winchester he replied "Hello!"

Dean shook his head not getting the big deal behind Castiel's first word. "Hello. That's it? The dick angels wanted to re-purpose a guy just because he says, 'hello?'"

"You don't understand Dean. It was unheard of, when an angel is given his grace he was expected to move on to his assignment. No words spoken...this is God we are talking about. The creator of all things and this impudent angel just looked up and without a shred of reserve and says 'hello'." Barachiel paused as if remembering the whole event "Oh the uproar it caused with my Brothers but you know what my Father did when Castiel spoke?"

Dean could only shake his head even though he knew he wasn't expected to answer.

"Our Father stopped and just studied Castiel for the longest time and then He said to him: 'Why, hello back to you...Castiel'. And then he leaned in and began to whisper with Castiel. Who did not react in anyway other than to nod at Father and smile."

"What did he say"

Barachiel glanced sharply down at the human and said "I have no idea. No one does except God of course"

"What about Cas?"

"No, I think it is gone from his memory now."

"The work of Naomi?" Dean asked

"I am not sure why. I once asked Castiel about it long before Naomi and he seemed confused by the question and said he could not say. What I will tell you though is that, Father had called me over afterwards and he said 'Barachiel you watch that one. He will be something special.' and he was not wrong about that."

Barachiel paused a moment to assess the condition of the mortal at his feet and could see that the thinner air and sudden change to warmer weather was causing the man some discomfort. So with the flick of his hand a small buffet of various liquids and some food appeared beside him. Dean looked over and grabbed a bottled water and nodded his thanks. Satisfied his audience of one was more comfortable or at least less thirsty he continued his story.

"Castiel he rose up quickly through the ranks and when it came time to fight Lucifer after the Mark finally took hold of him. Well, I will spare you the bloody details but it was Commander Castiel, the impudent angel and his small contingent of angels that led to our victory over Lucifer. Whatever it was that made him different turned out to be what made him such a great warrior and leader." pausing for some effect Barchiel went on " Though his tactics could be a little unorthodox and sometimes if he felt there was a better way of achieving a directive without killing innocents. Well, he would take that better way even if it meant going against orders. And looking back I realize, Michael was becoming a envious of him and the respect he was garnering from the other angels and from our Father. Only after what he had witnessed with Lucifer, he knew to keep his envy well hidden."

"So what happened to make Heaven's brilliant commander become one of Heaven's most hated?"

"Well, it began when father came to me with a special request. A special mission that he would only entrust with Castiel. He wanted me to send him down to watch over a sheep herder, a young boy named, David."

"David?"

"Yes, Dean. A young boy who garnered biblical fame as the one who slew Goliath...the Giant and then ruled a nation and Dean, the very first hunter."

Dean could only sit in wonder, mouth agape as a biblical story that every child knew whether they went to church or synagogue or not was also the story of David - the first hunter.

Dean was not familiar with giants himself but he knew their friend turned werewolf, Garth had once encountered one. Now he could only stare at Barachiel his mind trying to process this new information that a Biblical figure he never gave much thought about was a hunter...the first hunter.

Barachiel continued "I am sorry I did jump ahead just then but let me back up just a bit. I want you to understand everything that has happened before today. You see, I for one could not understand why He would want some lowly sheep herder to be watched over by such an angel of Castiel's rank but I figured out later, it wasn't the rank...it was Castiel himself he wanted to watch over the boy. So anyway, I sent him as commanded and it was just after Castiel left to begin his mission with David that Dad himself became harder and harder to pin down. Until, eventually none of us could find Him at all."

"He bailed on you. Know that feeling" Dean said simply.

"Yes. You do and in that respect we have much in common."

"This is also the period of watching over David that our Castiel went through his biggest change"

"Change?" Dean was now more interested in Barachiel's story as he began to relate more of Castiel's beginning.

Barachial became thoughtful and tried to think of the simplest way to put it for this human to understand. "Castiel became different after watching this boy, this lowly sheep herder grow and become not only a competent Hunter but also unite a nation and become its king." Looking down at Dean, Barachiel suddenly had a look of confusion as if he were still trying to understand God's motive for doing what he did "It was at this point that Castiel realized what us angels living so far removed from them never did. Castiel began to understand humanity and the potential hidden within them...within you. He became your species biggest advocate and defender. Mankind became his obsession and your well being became his personal mission." Barachiel looked at Dean and chuckled as he interrupted his own storytelling.

"Well, I had forgotten something until just now...something about Castiel and the other part of God's request of me...funny that I would forget this. Til now."

What was that?"  
"After Castiel and our Father spoke, He turned to me and said 'Barachiel. You are to make sure Castiel is never given an assignment that would take him away from my greatest creation, mankind.' '

"You didn't find the request odd?"

Barachiel shook his head "No, I didn't.' Looking over at Dean he continued "I didn't have any idea about what was to come."

"So when did the others get it in their angelic heads to take over?"

Now with a little guilt in his voice Barachiel continued " Ah, yes. Back to that. You see Dean, my Brothers, nor myself to be honest. We never saw what Castiel saw in you and mankind. We never recognized the potential that you had buried deep inside but Castiel did and it is because of the blindness on our part that I believe my Brother's decided to take advantage of the rumor's coming around about our Father's sabbatical and the evidence to back up those rumors as our father began to stretch out His sabbatical much longer than He ever had before. This is when Lucifer saw his chance and he began to whisper his evil plan to willing ears and it was Uriel that began to listen first."

Stopping briefly to see how his audience of one was holding up. And satisfied he had his full attention he continued "Uriel of course had Rafael ear and Rafael took it to Michael. And from there Dean Winchester the plan was set into motion that would trap me at the Edge of the Darkness by providing me with compelling evidence of the problem growing there. Of course, the second half of their plan involved making sure they had the right vessel's at just the right moment. Which you already know the backstory. Those poor Cherubim. They were inconsolable when they found out how they had been used in an effort to get the right pairing of humans in order for that to happen. Of course, you know the rest from here on that score. What they didn't plan on was you making a deal with the demon for your soul." looking at Dean quizzically. Dean could only respond with a shrug as he said "I did it for Sam."

"Yes, very noble of you but it gave Michael and Lucifer the final solution to another problem. My second in command who was left behind with a contingent of angels, Castiel"

Dean could only stare at the angel after he just heard the disturbing reason as to how Castiel began his fall from Heaven because of his actions to bring Sammy back to life.

Dean could only stare up at Barachiel, he did not know what to say.

Reading the expression on Dean's face and sensing his thoughts he continued

"Do you know what your trouble is Dean?"

As a defensive measure he answered with his trade mark sarcasm "My weakness for pie and porn?"

Barachiel half smiled at his bravado inspired jest "No Dean. It is that you believe, that in order to get salvation. You have to go through punishment and suffering. Your entire life you lived the life your father chose for you...hunting, fighting then killing evil and because of some guilt you feel. Either, towards your brother and what happened to him as an infant or maybe afterwards. When you dragged him away from his life in college. You are always looking for away to sacrifice yourself in the process of winning battles. But then your instincts for self preservation always seem to get in the way and you out smart death." Barachiel looked down at Dean and added in a tone touched with sarcasm "Who, by the way, is just a tad upset with you."

Dean could only muster a 'who me' smile to that bit of news.

"You and Castiel, Dean. You both travel similar paths of righteousness in order to protect those you love. Each of you willing to sacrifice your self for the ones you love most. Because of a mistaken belief that you deserve to be sacrificed."

Shaking his head at the complicated situation he has now found himself. Barachiel decided to appeal to this Winchester in a way that he would understand.

"So now Dean Winchester, I am going to take advantage of that belief - in a way"

"Yeah! And what do you want me to sacrifice?"

Looking back at the man who had risen up to his full height standing now in a more defiant manner "I need you to sacrifice your concerns for Castiel and release your hold on him and let me take him home. His time living here, pretending to be human, as a hunter. It must come to its inevitable conclusion."

"So. What _conclusion_ would that be?" Dean asked tersely

"Dean, I need you to find it within yourself." having difficulty finding the right words to make this mortal understand. Barachiel changed tactics to be more direct and to the point. So that there would be no misunderstanding. "I need you to promise me Dean Winchester, that you will truly let him go" Barachiel waited before continuing to see if he understood.

Dean stared back and weighed the implications of what he was asked to do and he understood perfectly. Because he wasn't really being asked at all but rather he was being told to leave this mess with Cas alone and do nothing. He and his brother Sam had a penchant for disregarding each others wishes and go on to risk everything in order to pull their proverbial bacon out of the fire. Even now, he knew Sam was back at the bunker pouring through the Enochian texts looking for away to get Cas out of his current predicament. And now he was being asked to put an end to that research.

"I already know from previous experience that you and your brother Sam, have figured out how to get back into Hell and Purgatory by using your sometime best friend, the King of Hell, Crowley,"

Dean was about to object to the relationship status he was assigned to with Crowley but was stopped when Barachiel held up placating hands.

"Well, God, He knows this too, Dean. So, I am hoping to convince our Father that he does not need to send him out to the Darkness and I am going to do that by bringing him a promise from you and your brother that you will not come after him. Where ever he ends up."

Dean looked away and stared of into the distance looking at the tops of the mountains. They were covered in snow and made for a beautiful contrast against the deep blue of the sky.

"Where are we?"

Surprised by his question Barachiel answered unable to conceal that surprise in his voice "We are high up in the Grand Tetons in a remote meadow. It is where I first came to find Castiel, I thought it would be a good place for you and I to finish our conversation... uninterrupted."

Nodding his head as the man answered Dean realized he didn't really care where they were. He only cared about Cas and what he was about to face. Alone.

"The Darkness." Dean closed his eyes tight as he heard Barachiel continue "The same place that held myself and my command Dean Winchester. It is a desolate, lonely place where nothing can escape...not even the light. And it is somewhere I want to desperately keep our Castiel out of. So. Please Dean, give me your promise to leave Castiel be, it may be all that I have to give our Father to keep him from suffering alone at the Edge of Darkness." Barachiel hated to see the torment on the young man's face but he did not know what else to do.

As Barachiel made his request. Dean tried to escape by studying the blue flowers of the mountain lupine surrounding them. He couldn't help but notice the deep blue outer petals of the flower as they opened up and arched away from the main bud. It reminded Dean of angels wings and the way they flared from the angels' body when they decided to flex them. Thinking about the flaring wings Dean then realized the blue of the flower also matched Cas' eyes when he allowed his Grace to shine through. As the wind picked up and began to stir the tips of the lupine stalks a green-eyed grasshopper landed clumsily on a flower and began to work its way around one of the "wings".

The distraction of the grasshopper's arrival caused Dean to refocus on Barachiel's voice as he made his pleading request a second time. With a sigh and a slight drop of his chin. Dean Winchester, a man not accustomed to losing, began to realize the futility of trying to come up with a plan to save his best friend. With a sickening feeling growing in his belly, Dean suddenly felt drained and could only whisper "Okay"

"I am sorry?" Barachiel was not sure if he heard the man correctly

"I said; okay. I promise that I won't interfere with what ever happens to Castiel"

Letting out his breath slowly, Barachiel was relieved to hear what he had hoped from the young man, but quickly tensed as the young man rushed towards him stopping with his face only a few inches from his own. Anger resonating once again in his voice as he spoke. "I want you to know that if I find out he was dumped in to the Darkness after all. I won't give up trying to get him out"

Knowing the threat was hollow, Barachiel allowed this man some leeway when it came to his outburst. Again, it only raised the Archangel's respect at this mortal's fearlessness. Dean for his part let his body relax in defeat and he continued much more calmly "Do you really think there is a chance he will do nothing? Do you believe, He would do that?"  
Barachiel remained silent and merely stared back.

Smirking Dean took one last look at the green-eyed grasshopper still working the blue lupine and said "Take me home. I can't stand this place."

Barachiel dropped Dean off at his Impala, the hunter was a little taken aback at being returned to normal time as the night was still all around them. Albeit, the sky did look a little lighter in the east. Looking at the Archangel with a questioning gaze, he was advised that only a few minutes had passed since they departed and that was because Barachiel wanted to make sure there was no real lost time for him to spend with Castiel and then with a quick nod he was gone.

Dean thought about everything that was said back at the meadow. He made his promise and he intended to keep it if it meant keeping Castiel from the Darkness and serving out any kind of sentence in that place. Dean feeling as if he wanted nothing more than to get home, back to Sam and get to work and do what he could for Cas...and drink.

Firing up the throaty engine of the Impala, Dean reached over and cranked his radio up to loud and waited for the music to start playing and as he heard the song start playing he grimaced at the song and began to reach over and press the button to go to another preset but his hand hesitated and then he let it drop down to the seat beside him. Closing his eyes, Dean paused and then reached up and cranked the radio louder, revved the engine and after slipping it into gear, Dean crushed the throttle of the car down to the floor boards and as the tires spun through the rocky surface of the parking lot, creating double rooster tails as they went, Clapton's _Tears in Heaven_ blasted on the radio.

 **BACK HOME**

Dean arrived back at the bunker in a foul mood. His meeting with Barachiel running through his head and the promise he made left a bitter taste in his mouth. He hated that he was forced to make a promise that would leave Cas with no hope and with every fiber of his being he did not want to keep.

As he raced up the stairs from the basement garage where he had left the Imapala, his mind was racing for ways to circumnavigate the promise. He knew it was risky and that it could backfire on him but he could not leave it be, it was not who he was.

"Sam!" Dean started yelling for his brother as he neared the top of the stairs as they opened into the narrow hallway leading to the kitchen.

"Sammy!" bursting into the kitchen Dean charged across the linoleum floor and headed to the doorway leading into the map room. Suddenly, a looming shadow filled the doorway. Startled, Dean to fell back on his heels and then instinctively assumed a defensive stance and pulled his right fist back.

"Hey...What are you doing?" Looking up Dean realized he was about to take a swing at his brother and stopped it mid-throw.

"Sam, I just met another di..." Dean was about to use the term for a male appendage when he realized it may not be the best way to go "...I just met Cas' friend: Barachiel."

Sam after the surprise of almost being punched by his brother could only stare at his brother in confusion. "What?"

Dean pushed past his brother and left the question unanswered and headed into the adjoining room and began to frantically scan the table top and began to fill his brother in on the events of the last few hours. "Sam, we need to find everything we can about Barachiel...the Darkness, everything. You hear me?" It had been a very long time since Sam had seen his brother in such a state of mind so when Dean barked out his orders, Sam could only nod at his brother the concern he was beginning to feel growing. Finally, as Dean continued to grab books from the library shelves and throw them onto the table then return for more after only a short cursory look through the volumes his concern wouldn't allow him to keep silent.

"Dean, you need to calm down. Its late and you haven't slept. So I will go through everything the Men of Letter's have collected and pull it all together for us to go through and while I do that you need to get some sleep."

Dean shook his head angrily and said he was fine but Sam wasn't having any of it and in one of those rare times he was going to make his older brother listen to him Grabbing him by the arm he pulled him back from the table and made him look back.

"Dean, I got this. I am far better at the research and I already have an idea where to look. You get some rest and I will have everything you want in a couple of hours. I promise I will wake you in two hours.

Dean looked at his brother as he spoke but could not calm his mind enough to listen. Shaking him Sam repeated his offer to him and Dean finally realizing his brother was right could only nod his head in agreement.

Sam satisfied that his brother understood released his iron grip from his arm and said more gently "I have got this Dean. Just a couple of hours and then we can figure something out just as we always do." then with a voice that nearly broke his heart. Sam heard his brother look up and ask defeated "What if we can't Sam?" and with that he walked off towards one of the studies and Sam heard rather than saw his brother fall onto one of the many couches filling the room.

Keeping his promise to his brother, Sam woke him after only a couple of hours and led him to the study that now held everything he could find on the Archangel Barachiel and study the brothers now had more information about the Archangel Barachiel, the Darkness and anything else he could find that might be helpful. "Listen Dean, the Men of Letters put together quite a bit on this Archangel Barachiel and the Enochian books have several volumes dedicated to him and not to mention the Darkness and get this based on the story you told me about David. I think they even mention Cas but not by name. " Dean could only raise an eyebrow at this news. He was still groggy but thankful that his brother insisted he get some rest. Once up he grabbed a large cup of coffee which his brother so thoughtfully made before waking him. Taking a sip he listened to the recounting in the Enochian texts of an angel who supposedly helped David.

Dean now more awake and ready to get back to work could only reply "What do you know. Cas is famous...sort of." Dean took a bite from a doughnut and then looked at his brother asking him to summarize everything the Men of Letters had about Barachiel and none of it was much different than what the Archangel had told Dean himself.

"and the Darkness. What do they have about it? Sam shook his head and said disappointingly "Nothing good, Dean' Sam glanced at his brother. Preparing to give him the worst news possible. "Just that it was a place where the edge of the universe ends. Might as well be called the Nothing and Amara was apparently banished to this Nothing or Darkness. It was her realm and it continued to shrink as the Light or the Universe expanded. But where the two come together. There is a force that is created and I guess this is where Barachiel and his army of angels became trapped and where they could theoretically send Cas in order to keep him from being rescued by you and me. Dean there is no way to reach it and nothing in the books about being able to use spells or ...or anything to retrieve someone. I mean it kept an Archangel with an army locked up for how long?"

Dean continued to stare at the table and looked at Sam and said "There is a way to keep him from Purgatory, living in a cage with Lucifer or being banished to the Darkness. We can convince him to stay here as a human." Sam looked at Dean and said "But Dean. You said yourself that if that happens then we will never know where he is. He would still be lost to us."

Dean replied softly as he looked up at his brother "but he would be alive, not in pain and living free".

Sam swallowed at his brothers logic and nodded his head in understanding.

Dean continued "How much time do we have?" Sam looked at his watch and said "We have about six hours left."

"Six hours...Where's Cas?" Dean asked anxiously.

 **CAS RETURNS:**

A few hours after Dean asked his question while the brothers continued to pour over the research they heard the familiar fluttering of an angel Dean tensed afraid it was to be barachiel again and he wasn't ready for another encounter. He was relieved when he saw Castiel standing at the bottom of the stairs and looking horrible. It was if his vessel under the stress of the last few hours had finally begun to show signs of giving out.

"Cas!" Dean called out and walked over to give his friend a hug. Seeing the angel wince as he did so he released him almost immediately.

"Where were you? We are running out of time and..." Dean wasn't sure how to finish his statement.

Castiel smiled sheepishly as he replied "I am sorry Dean. When I went to see Claire. The goodbye...well. It didn't go as smoothly as I had hoped. I felt she needed to know the truth about what was going to happen and explain why she won't be seeing this vessel any longer"

Sam was the first to reply to this news "Poor kid. Losing her Father for a second time."

"Well, technically, I am not her Father but you are right she did not take it well. She knew her Dad to be in heaven already but we had become close and she felt like she was losing a friend more than her Father." Seeing the table covered in books and parchment Cas crossed over to examine the contents scattered across its top. "More research for Rowena?" before either Winchester could answer. Cas picked up a couple of books and read the parts that had been marked with sticky notes. Slowly what the brothers were researching began to dawn on him. Just as Dean replied to his question.

"No..We wanted to..." before he could finish Castiel in a fit of pique cut him off.

"Dean, Sam. I know what you are doing and I am going to ask you to stop. You cannot get involves with this."

Dean looked at Castiel and he replied "Yes, We know.

"You know?" Castiel asked with some suspicion.

"Yes, I was paid a visit by Barachiel and he pretty much laid it out for me if I were to try and prevent you from being..." Dean couldn't bring himself to say the words.

"So you immediately started doing the exact opposite and looking for away to save me."

Sam for his part shrugged then looked to Dean who intern could only raise is eyes in a what did you expect me to do manner and said "Well, yeah, Cas. It is what we are famous for."

Castiel dropped the papers from his hand and turned to his friend and said. "No Dean, this time there is nothing that can be done." bringing his hands up then sweeping them up and down his front he continued "My vessel Dean, I think that even it knows it is time. I can feel it begin to give out. Even if I could stay, I don't think it will last much longer."

Dean couldn't help but run his eyes up and down Cas' vessel and when he did he noticed the tell-tale signs of wear and tear when he spotted what looked like a small rash on his neck where the skin was wearing thin. Meeting Cas' eyes Dean could only shake his head in disbelief and say "Cas..."

"It's okay Dean. I am ready to go home...to heaven. And someday, a long, long time from today. Well, my hope is to see you and Sam there as well."

Dean heard Sam make a small sound off to the side but could not look at his brother.

Suddenly, Castiel knew what he had to do. "Dean, I came by to say good bye. I am going to meet Barachiel and he will escort me back to heaven...for the last time."

Dean shook his head and with a shaky voice said "No, Cas. You are not. Sam and me. We are going to drive you to where ever it is you are going to meet him and we are going to be there. When its time."

Castiel looked sadly at his best friend and nearly declined his offer but he knew that he didn't want to leave him that way. So instead with a slight smile on his lips, he said. "I would like to take one more ride in the Impala." Cas saw the relief in Dean's face as he continued "Barachiel wants me to meet him at the cemetery where Lucifer and Michael were to fight."

"Stull Cemetery. That's about an hour or so from here Dean" Sam said

"Well, then. We should be going" Castiel remarked

Dean felt as if everything in his world was moving too fast. He just wanted to make everything stop. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath he said with more calm than he felt "Ok. I will get my keys."

 **LAST RIDE**

As darkness began to descend and Dean was forced to throw on the headlights as he continued down the slick asphalt of the two-lane roadway that led the last few miles to the cemetery. There hadn't been much conversation as they drove. Sam had attempted some small talk but it was stilted and uncomfortable to try. So eventually, they asll just settled in with their own thoughts.

Suddenly, from the back seat, Dean heard Castiel's voice pierce the darkness of the Impala's interior. He wanted to close his eyes but couldn't "Dean...Sam. I have a favor to ask of you.'

Dean remained silent. He did not trust his voice enough to answer. He was afraid it would give him away.

Sam gave a quick sidelong glance at his brother and answered for him "Yeah, Cas. What is it?"

"My vessel. I want you to give it a hunter's farewell."

Dean dropped his chin and brought it back up as he said "Sure Cas. You know we will."

Castiel continued. "I don't want Crowley or the other Angels to get a hold of it to study. It deserves to be put to rest and that is the most honorable way."

"I said we will Cas'. No need to keep talking about it" Dean regretted his words immediately. "I am sorry Cas. I..."

"It's okay, Dean. I understand." Castiel turned to look out the dark window but could only see the droplets of moisture that had collected on the window. He knew if he wanted to, he could see every molecule that made up those droplets but he didn't because he also knew, the fascination and beauty of the droplets came from the light that refracted within them. Feeling the car beginning to slow as it was readying to turn into the old dirt road that led to the cemetery. He continued to make his requests.

"And my car Dean. Please take car of my...Pimpmobile.' Sam gave a small laugh as he turned to look into the back seat he said "We will Cas. I will keep it in the garage and make sure it gets the attention it deserves."

Castiel squinted not quite sure what he meant by his words but in the end he nodded. Satisfied that Sam would indeed take care of the car.

Coming to a stop at the edge of the cemetery the three men sat inside the car in silence and merely stared ahead. Each lost in their own thoughts.

"Cas..." Dean's voice broke the silence, it sounded ragged and tired "Just give me the word and I will throw this baby into gear and get you out of here." Dean started to turn back to look at Cas as he continued "We will figure something out..." Castiel met the anguished green-eyes now staring at him and then proceeded to reach over and grab the handle to the Impala's passenger door and yanked it, releasing the latch and allowing him to push the door open with a loud creaking. Standing up he began to walk across the muddy road towards the spot where Lucifer and Michael were forced into the pit. From behind he could hear Sam and Dean repeat the same maneuver with their doors and exit the vehicle to follow. As the brothers caught up to Castiel each taking up a position on either side of him. They closed the gap to the where the pit was located together as a team for a final time.

Coming to a halt on top of a circular mound...the only evidence that anything had ever happened here. They began their wait for the appearance of the Archangel Barachiel and they were not surprised that they did not have to wait very long.

Just off to their left they heard the familiar fluttering of an arriving angel. Looking over Dean instantly found his grief being replaced by his anger as he saw standing slightly behind Barachiel, two Angel's each with their angel blades drawn.

"What are they doing here?" Dean said approaching Barachiel "Cas' is here. He isn't armed and he already said he would go back. Why do you have them with you?"

Barachiel looked back at the angels and turned back to address the angry human "They were at the request of my Father...Lucifer demanded it. I told Him they were not needed but Father agreed with Lucifer and sent them anyway."

Dean glared at the two Angels and turned away and stormed back to stand with Castiel as if to say they would have to go through him to get to Castiel

Barachiel's respect for this man continued to grow. Deciding he didn't need the bladed angels either he turned to them and said "You can wait in the Veil my Brothers. It is close enough should your services be required. The two angels quickly glanced at each other then nodded to their superior and disappeared. Dean relaxed his stance and gave a slight nod at the Archangel as away to say thanks.

"Are you ready Castiel? To return to Heaven and face our Father and answer for your part in what happened in there and here, on earth" as he finished speaking he heard Dean Winchester give a small out burst and privately hoped he had not sent the others away too soon.

"I am. I just need a moment to say good bye to my friends"

"As you wish. But do not take too long please."

With a nod Castiel turned to Sam and approached him with arms wide and gave the tall man a hug. When he pulled away he said "Please watch him Sam. He is..." Castiel could not find the words he needed to say when he heard Sam's reply "I know Cas. I will keep an eye on him. I promise." . Breaking his gaze way, Cas squeezed his arm one last time and then released him. Slowly, he turned towards Dean who had moved back closer to his car. His hands were jammed into his leather jacket pockets and his shoulders were hunched. He wouldn't look up as Castiel approached.

"Dean..." before he could say anything more Dean Winchester snapped up his chin and looked Castiel directly in his eyes and as green eyes met blue, an unspoken understanding that came from years of fighting side-by-side, drinking and brother-like love passed between them. Suddenly, in a voice for only Cas to hear. Dean said "Yes!" Castiel stopped dead not breaking the eye contact he had with his friend and at first was unsure but then Cas heard Dean say. "Yes, Cas. Do it now"

Then before Castiel could rethink his actions he tilted his head back and allowed his Grace to begin its exit in a fiery golden light and has it did so his body the momentum already carrying it forward fell into Dean Winchesters arms and as Dean Winchester hugged the now empty vessel tightly against his own body he felt the warmth of Castiel, an Angel of the Lord envelope him and begin to possess his body.

From the outside Sam could only watch stunned as he saw Castiel free his Grace to the sky but before it had barely freed itself it began to envelope his brother. His concern grew but then he understood and all he could do was watch in stunned amazement. Barachiel was just as stunned at the events unfolding in front of him as well. His first instinct was to call back the angels that he had just sent away and then force Castiel to release his hold on the human but then... he knew that he would not, for his rebellious friend decided he was going to do this on his own terms. Leaving Castiel to deal with the outcome of his decision, Barachiel merely watched as Castiel's unrestricted Grace created a fiery cocoon around himself and Dean Winchester and waited. Barachiel recognized that it was not a full on possession, likely because it would kill the Winchester boy if he tried but it would be enough for them to say their goodbyes and be done.

 **DEAN AND CASTIEL**

Dean felt as if every nerve ending were on fire, He was pretty sure he was screaming but he didn't know if it were just in his head or if he were doing it physically as well. But then just as the pain seemed like it was going to consume him he suddenly felt an eerie peace settle over him. Then a presence joined with him causing Dean to call out "Cas?"

"Yes, Dean."

"Am I dead?"

"No. You are fine but your body would explode if I were to try and take it over as a vessel. So, I am only partially sharing my Grace with you. The rest of my grace is circling us...as protection." and even though I am...gone. You can see me as I was, in here as we talk. After a pause Castiel asked

"Dean why did you say yes?"

"I don't know. I suppose you could say I panicked. I wanted a way to try and keep you here, a last attempted at getting you to stay with Sam and...me"

With sadness and understanding Castiel answered his friend "Dean, you and Sam. You both are closer to me than my family in Heaven...I don't really even think of them as family anymore. Sam...you. Both of you are my brothers and you are more important to me than anyone. But I am still an angel and I still consider myself an Angel of the Lord and that my obedience is to Him is resolute and I can no more disobey his will than I could bring harm to you and Sam."

Dean remained silent for a moment and then he asked "Will I see you again do you think."

He wanted to give his friend a warming smile. "Dean. Someday, hopefully a very long time from today. You will come to Heaven and when you do. There is hope that I can come and visit you...and Sam."

"So you think maybe there is a chance you won't be sent away...to the Darkness?"

"I am not sure Dean but I need to know that you will be okay regardless of what happens. I don't think I could bare spending eternity worrying that you are okay."

Dean mustered up a smirk for his behalf and said "C'mon Cas. You know me. I will be fine and someday. I will see you up there in Heaven's bar. I will buy the first drink."

Castiel gave a small chuckle and said "Deal." then he said "Dean, it is time I must release you but before I do promise me something."

"Anything Cas."

Castiel continued "promise me you won't stop praying. Where ever I end up. I will still hear you as your Guardian Angel and it will give me comfort."

Dean hesitated and then replied weakly, a break in his voice "I promise, I won't stop but can I ask you something, Cas?"

"Of course"

"Barachiel told me a story about when you were made...given your grace and I was wondering. What did God say to you? You know when he whispered to you.."

Castiel looked at his friend quizzically and then he told his best friend and the only being he loved almost as much as God, the secret he had kept to himself for eons. Smiling as he answered "Dean, he said to me 'Castiel! Don't ever change' though, I am not sure if I listened or not" and with that Dean felt Castiel vacate his body and suddenly he was alone.

Sam watched as golden light that was Castiel's Grace begin to rise up and away from the body of his brother and the now lifeless vessel of Castiel. Which Dean still held clutched against his chest. Swirling upwards it appeared to Sam that it even paused as if to take one last look and then it rose heavenward dissipating as it did so. Continuing to stare upwards into the night sky his eyes brimming with tears when the sound of his brother emitting a desperate gasp snapped him out of his reverie and made him refocus his attention back towards his brother just in time to watch him begin to slide down the driver's side door. Weighted down with Castiel's now empty vessel and making sure the lifeless body did not land unprotected in the mud under their feet.

"Dean, what was that? Did Castiel do what I think he did?"

Before Dean could answer his brother's question both men were reminded that they weren't alone. As they heard Barachiel begin his approach interrupting any reply Dean was about to give.

"Well...this is a bit of an unexpected turn." Barachiel spoke with some humor in his voice "Our little rebel angel had to get one last a bit of rebellion in before returning to Heaven"

Looking up at Barachiel and trying to understand what he was implying Sam asked "What are you talking about. What did Cas do?"

Barachiel squatted down bringing himself down to Dean Winchester's eye level. Reaching out he gently clasped Dean's face and brought it around to face him. Up until then Dean had worked hard at avoiding the Archangel's eyes.

"Your brother allowed Castiel to possess him and granted it was not a full on possession, it may well have been enough."

"Enough for what?" Sam's voice clearly expressing his frustration at the Archangel's cryptic statements.

"Sam, do you remember what happened when Gadreel possessed you, what he left behind?"

Sam at first thought he was talking about the memories of the murders he had committed, Kevin most especially but then with slow dawning he began to understand what the Archangel was asking. So with some disbelief he whispered "His grace"

The memory still fresh in his mind Sam could remember the procedure he and Castiel tried to perform in order to do a location spell but failed. Rubbing his neck at the memory and realizing what Barachiel was getting at he looked at his brother. Barachiel nodded at Sam as he could see the man's understanding. Reaching out he brought his hand closer to Dean Winchester's chest and as it made contact it emitted a slight glow. Then continued the movement to Jimmy Novak and repeated the action of placing his glowing hand on the unmoving chest . After a few seconds he pulled it away and sighed "Castiel." standing up he continued "Well, our friend definitely made things a bit more difficult." looking down into Dean's questioning eyes. He continued to explain "He left a small bit of his grace behind...in you! So the next question is... What should I do about it?" Studying the two brothers as they still knelt on the ground with the now lifeless vessel lying between them he wondered to himself if they knew how they looked. Dean still bent protectively over the vessel that once held his best friend and Sam still had his hands on his brother's shoulders as if to support him. During his brief time here on earth Barachiel came to appreciate what Castiel saw in the mortal men. Their loyalty, fierceness and their desire to wipe out the evil that seemed to come from all corners with selfless abandon. Their love of humanity and willingness to sacrifice everything to protect it, Barachiel now fully understood why Castiel cared about these two so much. Taking a deep breath Barachiel tilted his head back so that he could look up into the night sky. Staring at all of the stars and admiring their beauty, their magnificence. Rotating in place so he could take one last look at the entire sky. He came to a stop and as if he had come to a decision, he exhaled the breath he had been holding and looked back down at the Winchesters. Their faces showing both concern and defiance as they waited for his answer. "Our rebellious little friend is very clever, for what it would take for me to remove what little bit of grace you do have inside you, Dean Winchester. Well, it would cause you a great deal of discomfort. So, I am going to do nothing." When the brothers heard this each let out their own held breath in relief and quickly glanced at each other. Then as the Archangel continued they looked back at him "So, for the rest of your life you will have a little bit of the angel Castiel inside you." Tilting his head he studied Dean and whispered "I just wonder..." stopping himself from going any further he let out a small laugh and shook his head. "Well" he said loudly "I guess this is where I should get all biblical and say something that sounds religiously profound. You know for your Gospels and all" Looking down at his feet as if in thought. He looked up and said his voice becoming a more resonant with each word spoken "I am the Archangel Barachiel. Custodian of all Guardian Angels, who serve as protectors of humanity. The loyal servant of our Father. By his word, I declare the Third Age of Angels here on earth has come to an end. Peace be with you both" as Barachiel finished he gave a little shrug and a "hmph" as if to say it would do and with one last nod at the boys he tilted his head back and followed Castiel's lead and disappeared in a golden light...only he seemed to have brought his vessel with him as the space he had been occupying was now vacant.

Both men remained frozen in place each trying to come to terms with everything that they had just witnessed and experienced. Sam rose up and gave Dean another squeeze to his shoulder as he did so asked "Are you okay?'

Dean could only nod feebly and the worked up enough energy to say "just a little bit of a headache. I will be fine."

Sam looked at his brother his brow wrinkled in concern. Suddenly, inertia felt wrong and he needed to be in motion and saying more to himself than to his brother "I am going to go get some wood...for Castiel"

Sam had finished building the pyre they were going to use for the Hunter's Goodbye they were about to give Castiel. When the clouds that had gathered over head began to shed a light rain and he could only watch as his brother remained motionless on the ground. Still kneeling next to the now empty vessel that held their friend, cradling its head on his lap, head bowed. Dean had refused to let go saying he wanted to make sure nothing came for Cas' body. The sun was beginning to rise in the east making the black night change into a drab gray morning, all color was subdued and lifeless around them. Deciding it had been long enough enabling Sam to see how badly his brother was shaking from being soaked through, Pushing away from the Impala's front end, Sam took a step toward his brother when his momentum was interrupted by the sudden appearance of a figure dressed all in black only a few paces behind his brother. Realizing who it was and fearing they had waited to long to burn Castiel's body Sam grabbed the demon knife from his belt and yelled out in alarm as he ran towards his brother. "Crowley...stay away from..." before he could finish the King of Hell looked over at him and waved his hand causing Sam to become frozen in place "Relax, Moose. I am here to offer my support...pay my respects" still not convinced Sam tried to break free of the invisible force holding him back. Dean, hearing his brother's shout had turned to look up at Crowley and instinctively positioned himself between Crowley and Cas' body. "Crowley! What are you doing here?"

Shifting position to stand on the opposite side of Dean and his now gone friend. Crowley could clearly see the grief on Dean Winchester's face and Crowley was surprised at how that look affected him. Deciding the fault lay with the human blood he thought he had broken free of, Crowley decided he could not bring himself to torment the man before him and taking a more conciliatory tone. He explained the real reason for his visit "I am only here to pay my respects for your loss."

"Your respects! Why do I doubt that?" Crowley looked at the large man stuck in place and gave a scoffing smile. Waving his hand to release him "That is your problem. I promise you, I am merely here to offer my condolences" Sam took a small step forward as he was released then paused. Realizing Crowley was showing a sign of good faith by releasing him he lowered the blade and went to stand next to his brother. Dean on the other hand, was not convinced the demon didn't have an ulterior motive and had really come for Castiel's body Dean growled at the man "Get out of here Crowley. You are not touching Cas' body. You hear me!"

"Aw Squirrel." deciding to take more of a cheeky attitude in hopes that the eldest Winchester would trust him more if he did so. "Your loyalty to that shell amuses me. But I can assure you that is not why I am here. Besides, that" the demon added some disgust to his voice "other angel friend of yours...he carved a mark into his ribs when he touched him" advancing past Sam who now come to stand beside Dean only this time with the blade lowered, Crowley continued "there isn't a being in this universe who can take that as a vessel." Crowley' voice became a little more conciliatory "I have come Dean because despite everything, I came to respect this angel and have come to pay them"

Dean looked up and studied Crowley's face and realized he believed him. Crowley staring back continued "I have come to help you honor his last wish."

Sam still not entirely convinced the King of Hell wasn't working some angle replied "Honor his wishes. How would you possibly know about those? Besides, how could you help us?"

Rolling his eyes at the youngest Winchester he was barely able to keep the sarcasm from his voice as he said

"Because I do what I do best. I listen, I watch and I wait and not wanting to state the obvious you, you thick giant. Look around you, its wet and all of that hard work of yours to build a pyre out of wet burning material. Well, you need someone like me to get the fire started" Sam at this point looked around and realized he could not argue.

"Alright then." turning towards his brother. Who now sat shivering against the Impala called out "Dean, I am going to get the shroud from the trunk. We have to do this now." Dean looked up at his brother and nodded. Looking back down at Jimmy Novak's lifeless face he felt compelled to push some hair that had flopped over the broad forehead away. It had been causing water to run over his closed eyes and Dean imagined that Cas wouldn't like that.

Dean had stopped referring to the body as Cas and had switched to calling it: Jimmy Novak's. After all, he reasoned to himself it wasn't really Castiel, they were sending off. Dean looked up as his brother, Sam came to stand beside him and knelt down "Ready?"

With a single nod Dean softly added "Yes." and with Crowley's help. They were able to get a hell worthy fire started which Crowley guaranteed would burn the empty vessel to ash. Though, not willing to leave it at that the boys then began to carve different warding symbols into the trees surrounding the pyre with Dean saving the last carving for Castiel's name. Written in Enochian on the largest tree. Crowley, could only watch with some amusement as they did this but when the Winchester's had finished the Demon said "Well boys, I imagine I am going to be busy for awhile. I expect lots of work to be coming my way I believe. So I will be off." As he began to raise his hand to snap his fingers Dean called out and with some slight effort said. "Crowley!. I want to say...thank you. I appreciate what you did here." Crowley looked at Dean and with a nod and a slight smile he said "Think nothing of it. Like I said before, I kind of liked the choir boy."

"Wait! Crowley!" Lowering his fingers a second time Crowley waited expectantly with a slight look of irritation crossing his face.

"One more thing." Dean continued "Rowena. We think she has formed a new Celtic Coven and she is studying the ancient Greek and Druidic spells and is looking for a way to control your Hell-hounds." Crowley's look of irritation turned to one of amusement. Knowing the brother's would not normally share such info and with a smirk on his lips. He replied "Celtic Coven? Sounds like a horrible all girl folk band."

Dean stared blankly at the Demon as he raised his hand and with a slight nod of his head, he snapped his fingers and disappeared.

 **AFTERMATH:**

The cashier watched as the flannel clad man made his way down the magazine rack, kicking the green basket filled with groceries resting at his feet as he did so. The sound of the basket scraping the ground had begun to irritate the cashier and the way the guy kept fingering all of the porn mags was irritating him more. Finally, when he couldn't take it any longer he called out "Hey man! You gonna buy that stuff or what? You been fingering those magazines for twenty minutes." Getting no response from the man. The kid tried one more time to get his attention and when he did he was rewarded with a set of green eyes that made him feel as though he risked a limb if he opened his mouth again. "Look man...just take it easy on the basket. I only have a few left" The guy in flannel barely acknowledged his request and so with a shrug of his shoulders and deciding that the basket wasn't worth an arm, he put his ear buds in and returned to his own magazine featuring the latest on monster trucks.

Dean Winchester had heard the young man call out but he was too distracted to care about what he said. He had awakened again with a powerful headache that aspirin just seemed to aggravate and worst part was he hadn't even been drinking to deserve it. Of course, the headaches had been happening off and on for the last few weeks but none of them had been like this morning's splitter. He didn't know why he began to have the headache's and Sam had grown concerned when he noticed the rate at which the aspirin seemed to be disappearing from the bunker. He tried to tell his younger brother that everything was fine but it wasn't really the truth. Because the headaches began when he had started the dreams about Cas. He never remembered them and if he tried it just seemed to make the headaches worse. Sam felt they were because of the Grace left behind by Cas. Dean had hoped there would have been a benefit to the Grace being left behind. But it didn't help at the race track in predicting winners or when playing poker. So other than the random headaches it didn't seem like a big deal anymore.

Although, for several months after the night Castiel left them. Dean did try to find out from Crowley, if he heard what was going on but Crowley, the few times he actually showed up when he was called would just say he doesn't know anything and when asked about the cages he would either say "he couldn't say" or rudely pop out. Pulling another magazine up to take a peek at the cover Dean wrinkled his brow when he realized it was another one that he already had. He tended to run a mantra as he worked through the magazine's "Got it, Got it, Got it, Need it" and it was usually the latter that ended up in his basket but lately he had noticed that the skin mags were not really a priority anymore and that it had become something he shopped for out of habit rather than need. Reaching the end of the rack Dean looked down at the basket at his feet to check its contents and make sure it had everything he and Sam needed to make it through the evening. Satisfied there were plenty of frozen burritos, protein bars, SlimJims, apple pie and of course more aspirin, Dean bent down to pick up the basket, realizing that the only thing missing was the beer. As Dean straightened and turned to walk back up the aisle towards to cold box where the beer was kept a flash of light, like a cell phone's camera going off caught his eye. Curious, Dean changed his trajectory from the beer in the fridge at the back of the store over towards the source of the light. Walking up to shelf filled with little glass sculptures Dean saw on the top most shelf, a sculpture the size of a baseball made of blown glass that had been shaped into angel wings. Reaching up Dean grabbed the piece and held it up to the sunlight now coming through the store windows and turned it in his fingers. Trying to get it flash again...for he was sure it was this piece that caused the light to flare. Suddenly, as he tilted and turned the piece with his finger tips the sculpted wings did something completely unexpected. It had gone from a clear see through glass to an oily black that filled the interior space of the sculpture. Fascinated now, Dean tilted the piece again and the glass returned to its original state. Looking closer he now noticed there was a thin filament of black that ran down each ridge made up the feathers in the wings and just like the old mercury thermometer. The filament would refract and expand changing the interior of the glass from clear to solid black when tilted at just the right angle.. Smiling to himself, Dean put the sculpture into his basket carefully and continued back towards the beer cooler to grab a six pack.

Walking back down the magazine aisle, beer and basket now in hand, Dean stopped at the point that he had seen the new magazine with the busty Asian woman on the cover and set the basket down as he reached up and grabbed the mag from behind the plastic shield and in one smooth motion. He bent to pick up the basket and tossed the magazine in as he did so and the first thing he noticed as he began to straighten was the overwhelming odor of a human who hadn't bathed in a while. Looking up from his basket and into the half crazed eyes of the man in need of a shower. Dean just looked at him nonplussed because he recognized the man's problem right away. "You're a prophet" The man squinted at him trying to understand and with a shake of his head, he could only say"Wha?.wha..did you say?"

"You're a prophet. I'd recognize the signs anywhere. What can I do for you?" The man adjusted his long coat and said "You Dean?" His voice was rough and gravelly.

"Who wants to know?"

"Look I ain't got time for this. You him or not?"

"I am him" as he spoke Dean sat the basket he was carrying back down with his left hand and in the same fluid movement reached around to the small of his back with his free hand and readied himself to pull the special blade he had wedge in his waist.

The odd man nodded and reached into the interior pocket of the coat. Dean tensed ready to defend himself but he quickly relaxed when the guy pulled out a book. Holding it out for Dean to take the man spoke "I was minding my own business a couple of weeks ago when all of a sudden some idiot was standing in front of me telling me I had to find Dean Winchester and give him this book. Told me to go to the Gas & Sip off the 45 and look for a younger fellow, reading porn and holding beer and a pie. I been coming by here for two days and when I come by today. Well, there you are. So here take this damn thing so I can go"

"Wait. You just been sitting out there waiting for me to show up?"

"Yes! What is so hard for you to understand." With just a bit of anger and frustration he explained to Dean "A guy. In a beard. A pair of Chuck Taylor's and an old army jacket. Shows up at my work walks up to me and he tells me I had to bring it. His exact words were "I command you to bring the word of God to the Gas N Sip off the 45 where it meets route 10 and look for to Dean Winchester." The man began to pace anxiously and continued "Said I could probably find you reading porn and buying beer and pie and what do you know, here you are." Waving his hand at Dean as he finished. Dean could only nod his head and roll his eyes in answer to the predictable description of his habits. Reaching out with a brief wave of his hand indicating the man was to hand it over and the man promptly did with some relief. Then as if a great load had been lifted from his shoulders he quickly turned to leave and as he did he muttered "now I can finally go home. Get back with my family" Dean a little shocked could only call out a thanks at the man's backside as he lumbered back the way he had come and out the glass front door of the Gas n Sip. Dean watched him begin to cross the parking lot and as he did so he slipped the book without looking at the cover into his back pocket and grabbed his basket and hurried to make his purchase.

Back in the Impala, Dean reached behind and took the book from his pocket and began to examine the front cover. Then, slowly, a smile began to spread across his face and tears began to fill his eyes as Dean let out a soft prayer and then unable to help himself Dean ran his fingers over the book's soft cover and studied it intently and as he read the name of the author Carver Edlund. He looked closely at the figure of the Angel with unfurled White wings and a sword wrapped in golden ribbons of fire around its blade. Dean would know the profile of the ascending angel anywhere...it was Castiel. Dean smiled and could only shake his head as he read the full title to himself. "The Winchester Gospel: the Ascension of the Archangel Castiel, by Carver Edlund" opening the book Dean read the dedication:

 _To the Hunters who fight the good fight against evil, for the Winchester Boys who always carried on, no matter how hard the fight, and for the Angel who never changed and never lost his faith in mankind - or in me._

 _Carver Edlund. a.k.a Chuck Shurley a.k.a God_

With tears beginning to roll, from the corners of his eye's, he began to laugh out loud as the weight of worry about his best friend was lifted from his shoulders. Not caring in the least Dean looked upwards and said aloud."Way to go Castiel...way to go you dorky little nerd angel".

Jamming the key into the ignition Dean wanted to get home...back to the bunker and to Sam as quickly as possible. Revving the engine, Dean threw it into gear and peeled out of the Gas n Sip parking lot and turned onto the two lane highway with the stereo blasting Bob Seger's Saturday Night Special and feeling better than he had in weeks. As he drove and rapped his hands on the steering wheel in time to the music blasting through the speakers. Dean glanced down onto the open space next to him and noticed the angel wings made of glass had come free from the Gas n Sip shopping bag. Reaching over and picking it up the glass piece, Dean brought it up to the light coming through the windshield. His hands draped over the wheel, rotating it in the sun causing the winged piece to change between black and clear depending on how he angled the wings to the light. Returning his attention back to the road ahead Dean went to place the figurine on the seat beside him when he felt a slight twinge of his headache returning. Rubbing his forehead with his free hand Dean winced and squeezed his eyes shut just as the headache intensified, like someone was piercing his frontal lobe with nails. Fearing he was about to lose consciousness, Dean looked for a safe spot and pulled the black car off onto the shoulder of the road and as he brought it to a stop and put it in park. The pain in his head gave one last piercing shot. A shot that wrapped itself around the interior of his skull nearly causing him to black out. Then, as quickly as it struck, it began to ebb away and as it did a sound Dean hadn't heard in almost eleven years began to fill the interior cabin of the Impala. Dean knew it was the unmistakable high pitched, skull crushing sound of an Angel's voice. Sitting more upright Dean looked out his side window and then back around the interior of the car. As if he could find the source but he knew he it wouldn't be there. Clutching his ears Dean was about to grab the handle of the Impala's driver side door and crawl out of the space. When all of a sudden there was absolute silence...no Seger...road sounds...nothing. Looking around again, wondering what might be coming. The silence was suddenly broken by a voice, a voice that Dean heard as clearly as if his best friend were sitting in the seat next to him. The gravelly voice said:

"Hello Dean..."

 **My Note:**

If you are reading this then you must have made it through my story. Thank you if you did. I had fun writing it and but not as much fun as becoming a huge fan of this show and friends with so many other fans. Please leave a review if you have the time. Even if you think it "needs work" to put it euphemistically.

Just a note. There is a section of this story I wanted to add but decided to leave off. I think it will be its own ancillary story. When Castiel returns to Heaven he will stand against his accusers led by Lucifer and presided over by God. Castiel has no friends willing or able to take up his cause so he turns to the only one he knows can be of help to him...Crowley. Who accepts because of his own ulterior motives. This does drive Lucifer crazy with anger and leaves him chomping at the bit to get revenge, Stroke of brilliance on Castiel's part. Who else would you choose for your lawyer?

KGP


End file.
